Belle Fleur
by Fizzwizzler
Summary: What happens when a new mutant moves to town and joins forces with the Brotherhood? What about when she can actually fight? What happens when she's able to disguise herself and manages to seduce Nightcrawler? What happens when she falls in love? KurtxOc
1. Hawaiian Dreams

**AN: So here is my newest story. Hope you like it, cos I really do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any any X men characters or anything of that sort. If I did, Gambit, Boom-boom and Quicksilver would be in my room as we speak doing....things.**

**Warning: Contains cursing and mild to moderate sexual situations. Hence the M rating. You don't like it? Well, I honestly don't care. Yay!**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter one- Hawaiian Dreams

"_Even in the darkness, every color can be found_." -Penny (Dr. Horrible's Sing along Blog)

* * *

Bayville. Why the hell not?

Walking at a enjoyable pace into the town I looked around. So far it seemed pretty peaceful. Damn. I need some excitement, why is every town in the tri-state area so incredibly boring? I guess you could say that it was my fault. I mean, I could have gone some where exciting like..... Hawaii or some shit. But quite frankly, I don't have enough money for the plane ticket and there is no way in hell I was actually getting a job to pay for said ticket. So now, here I am, stuck in some boring ass small town in the middle of New York.

"Quicksilver, get your ass out here! We need your help!" A large voice yelled before the ground shook, causing me to stumble a bit. Only to fall flat on my ass when a hunched over figure flew at me.

"Ow, what the fuck? Fells like I hit a person, yo." The figure said as he stood up. Of course he didn't see me, I was still using the shadows to hide myself. Lowering my shadowy shield the pasty looking male stared at me with large eyes.

"Maybe that's because you did hit someone you dip shit." I growled out angrily as I glared at the quivering figure in front of me.

"Sorry lady, but one of the X-nerds chucked me at you." He chuckled before he ran back to fight with a fore mentioned 'X-nerds'. Standing up slowly I made my way over to the make shift battle grounds to watch the sad excuse for a fight. Six teenagers in fancy spandex suits were kicking the shit out of four males in makeshift battle outfits. The man who ran into me in the latter group.

Immediately blaming the former group for my fall I walked closer and decided to end the fight. My long black hair blew in the wind as I swiped my arm through the air, throwing the two closest X-nerds flying. The other four looked confused and decided to try and defeat me instead of the four loser behind me. Getting bored at the four X-nerds trying and failing to hit me with whatever powers they had I made a dark circle appear above my head before sending it at them and having it shatter into hundreds of dark spikes.

They were all pinned to the ground before one of the girls phased through my spikes. Becoming rather annoyed with her I created another ball of darkness at her, this one making a bright explosion in front of her face, knocking her out quickly.

Looking around I noticed that the six X-nerds consisted of three girls and three boys, all passed out. The other team behind me stared at me in wonder as the man who fell on me's tongue hung out of his mouth and hit the ground. Shrugging my shoulders in a bored fashion I picked up my small back pack and began to walk down the street in my previous direction.

"Hey sweets, where do you think you're going?" A tall lanky man with silver hair that was slicked back asked as he was suddenly at my side. Looking him over I decided he was part of the four man group in his silver and green outfit.

"Not sure. Possibly Hawaii." I shrugged lazily as I continued walking, only to have the silver haired man appear in front of me.

"That's a long ways away. Why don't you stay here with me and my.... friends? I'm sure we could make it worth your stay." He smirked in such a way that screamed 'Please, feel free to kick my sissy ass'.

"Where do you live?" I asked in hoped of a free bed and a shower.

"Right over there." The tall man said as he pointed to the house where the battle had just taken place at.

"It looks like a piece of shit."

"Well it pretty much is." He shrugged lazily. "So are you coming or not?"

"What exactly do I have to do to stay with you guys?" I asked apprehensively. No way in hell was I do anything kinky with any of these bitches. If worse came to worse I could probably just kill them and take their bloody house for myself.

"Nothing much, just join the Brotherhood and help us beat the crap out of the X men." The silver haired man shrugged lazily.

"That's it?" Receiving a small nod I shrugged my shoulders and headed back towards the piece of crap house.

"Oh and by the way," The man said as he appeared beside me again. "People call me Quicksilver, but you can call me Pietro."

"My name is Roxy, but people tend to call me Fleur."

"Well, welcome to the Brotherhood, Roxy." Pietro said as he led me into the filthy house.

"You actually got her to stay?" Another boy about the same age as Pietro ans myself asked as we entered the house.

"That's why she's here, jackass." Pietro mumbled boredly before cheering up as he turned towards me, "Now this loser, is Lance or Avalanche. He makes things shake and shit."

"Hey" Lance nodded towards me before he turned the television on and began flipping channels.

"Ok, now the loser who rammed into you earlier is Todd or as we like to call him, Toad. He's kinda self explanatory." Said boy hopped into the room and perched himself on the edge of the couch before noticing my presence.

"Sorry about before, yo." He said before his tongue shot out of his mouth and captured a fly.

"Whatever." I mumbled already getting bored with this conversation.

"And the wide load, most likely in the kitchen, is Fred or Blob. He's strong and fat." Pietro finished as he guided me towards a chair that was falling apart before he sat himself on the arm of the chair.

"So what exactly is your power?" Lance asked as he finally peeled his eyes away from the television.

"Besides being hot." Toad piped up causing me to send a small ball of darkness over to explode in his face.

"I can control the darkness and shadows. Can make small explosions out of them, make them into shields or weapons, and use them to travel." I stated boredly as I stared at the Tv.

"That's fucking sweet." Toad said excitedly as he hopped over to sit on top of my chair. "But what do you mean by travel?" Concentrating mildly on my powers I thought of the place on the couch next to Lance. The shadows around the room came towards me and I disappeared. Not even a minute later the blob of shadows reappeared next to Lance before they went back to their normal positions and I was left there.

"Now, if you bastards don't mind, I would like to go to sleep." I said lazily as I stood up and headed towards the staircase, Pietro quickly at my heels.

"Now, your room is the second on the left. Right across the hall from mine." He said as I opened the door to the room. Looked just as shitty as the rest of the house. Great.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as I began to enter my room.

"Anything for you sweets. Oh and if you need anything, and I mean anything, just come and get me." He said with a wink before he sped off downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I turned the light on and headed over to the mirror. My black hair landed just below my shoulders in light waves. My sharp green eyes stared back at me with disgust.

I hate this.

Looking around the room I quickly became bored and walked back over to the light switch to turn it off before heading to bed.

-  
-

"Sweets, wake up!" A loud voice yelled from outside my door before he zoomed off.

"Fuck life." was my only response before I rolled out of bed. I found my medium sized book bag that was discarded on the ground next to my bed. Quickly I pulled out a pair of clothes and my hairbrush. Standing back up, I looked down to see what I grabbed. A red plaid skirt and a black tank top After putting those on along with my normal knee high boots, I ran the brush through my hair before going down to the kitchen.

"What do you douches have to eat anyway?" I shouted out as I looked through the half full fridge.

"Whatever you ca- who the hell are you?" Lance asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Roxy, dumb ass." I said lazily with an eyebrow raised as I leaned over the door of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, see here's the thing," Lance said as he walked towards me, "You sound like Roxy, but you sure as hell don't look like her." It was at this point that he held up a strand of my short white hair.

"Forgot about that.." I mumbled under my breathe before grabbing an apple and walking into the living room where the other three mutants were sitting.

"Hey sweets, you get a hair cut or something?" Pietro asked as I sat on the arm rest next to him.

"No, this is what I usually look like." I shrugged as I continued to devour the fruit in front of me.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked as he practically shoved a sandwich down his throat.

"See, naturally, I am albino." I pointed to my choppy cut white hair that fell just below my ears with bangs that covered my blood red eyes. "And I look like this. But when I use my powers for anything bigger than, say, getting another apple." and the apple that Toad was about to eat floated across the room to me on a small black disc, "Than my hair turns Black and gets longer, and my eyes turn green."

"That's hot." was all Pietro said before he pulled me onto his lap."But what"s up with the color?" he asked as he pointed to my hair. See, the tips of all of the layers of my hair were dyed to be neon colors that ranged from red, blue, green, orange, and pink.

"I like color." I shrugged boredly as I finished my first apple and began to devour the second one.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Lance said as he hopped onto the recliner chair.

"That's a first." Pietro mumbled as I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck.

"Anyway, listen to my plan." Lance said, trying to gain our attention again.

"Should I care?" I asked boredly before I felt Pietro wrap his arms around my waist.

"Probably not." In the background I could distinctly hear Lance rambling about something, but the words were lost to me. Thank god for selective hearing!

"Wanna make out?" I asked with a wicked smirk on my face that caused the boy below me to stare back at me with wide eyes.

"Are you two even listening to me?!" Lance growled angrily as the ground began to shake.

"No, not really."

"Ok, seriously. Listen." Getting bored and annoyed by the sound of his voice I figured that if I actually listened, he would eventually shut up. "Well the X-men only know you with dark hair, so if they see albino you, then they won't know that you're the girl who kicked their asses last night. So if you can get close to some of them then we can get some information on how to kick their asses!"

"So just make sure they don't figure out that Fleur is Roxy?" After seeing Lance nod I continued, "Sounds easy enough."

-  
-

"So remember guys, the Brotherhood probably has a new recruit, so watch out for her." Scott warned as people began piling into his small red convertible.

"Vhat does she look like? She knocked me out bevore I could get a good look at her." Kurt said as 'bamfed' into the car.

"She, like, had black hair that went past her shoulders and bright green eyes." Kitty described the girl as she had gotten the closest to her.

-  
-

"So this is your school?" I asked as the Jeep pulled to a stop next to the side walk.

"Unfortunately, yo." Toad said before he hopped out of the car.

"Looks shittier than the house." I mumbled boredly.

"Come on sweets." Pietro said as he raced out of the car and opened the door for me, "I'll show you around."

-  
-

"Well there's the Jeep." Evan pointed to the a fore mentioned car.

"But nobody vith black hair. Just her." Kurt said as he pointed a girl that Pietro was helping out of the car.

"Think it's jus' a disguise?" Rouge asked as she watched the albino looking girl flip Pietro off while laughing.

"I'll check." Jean said as she began to concentrate on the girl's mind. Flipping through memories and thoughts, "Nope, not the girls from last night. She just had the misfortune of meeting the Brotherhood."

-  
-

"Hey, can any of them read minds?" I asked a a familiar feeling passed through my mind.

"Um, yeah. The red head, Jean, can." Pietro said as he looked curiously at me, "Why?"

"Cos somebody is trying to read my mind." I stated before noticing the look of confusion and worry on Pietro's face, "Oh, my dad could read minds too. So he would always read my mind when I was younger to see if I was lying or not. So I know when somebody is probing my mind. But I also learned a way to make them not read your thoughts."

"So you're a second generation?" He asked as we finally began to head into the school building.

"Yeah, I guess so. You?"

"That I am. My sister is too, but we tend to not talk about her." He said a a visible shiver ran down his spine. "Anyway, wait here, I'll go get your schedule and shit." And with that, I was alone again.

Looking around the hallway that I was currently standing in I noticed a few things. The X-men kids were at the other end of the hallway. The boy with red sun glasses watched with disgust as the girl with long red hair was dragged away by a large foot ball player, only to be dragged away a minute later by a small bubbly girl with long dark brown hair. A boy with dark blue/ black hair sighed as a small girl with brown hair and light brown skin walked by. And that a small looking girl with her brown hair up in a pony tail was watching with far too much excitement as Lance walked towards me.

Why was Lance walking towards me?

"Hey Roxy, I thought Pietro was showing you around." Lance said before he quickly glanced back at the girl with the pony tail who promptly stopped staring at him with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"He's getting my schedule or some shit." I shrugged. Without another moment passing, Pietro turned around the corner and headed towards Lance and I, provoking glares from the remaining X-men.

"Ok, so apparently that chick in the office who was in love with me got fired for sexual harassment or something and was replaced by some guy. But lucky for me, he was bi, so I got you a good schedule." Pietro finished his story which only provoked Lance and I to raise our eye brows. "Yeah, don't ask."

"Anyway, will one of you douches show me where the hell my class is?" I asked as I began to become irritable.

"Calm down sweets, I'll take you there. My class is right next door." Pietro smiles sweetly as he slowly, for him at least, guided me down the hall way.

"You got that done on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yup."

-  
-

Sitting down in the back corner of my English class I concentrated lightly on all of the shadows in the room and focused to bring them closer to me. Making sure that my hair remained blond. Slowly but surely my small corner progressively became darker. I hate lights.

"Hey, you're in my seat." An angry voice called from in front of me, breaking my concentration for only a second.

"That's nice." Was my simple answer before I slowly opened my eyes to see the large foot ball player who dragged Jean away earlier.

"Get up, or I'll make you get up." he said an a 'I am a macho guy, fear me' voice. Which, honestly, after living on the streets for the last year, did little more than make me laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." I said in between my fit of giggles.

"What? You think that just because you're a girl, I won't beat you up?" He asked as he leaned down closer to my desk, showing off his varsity jacket.

"No, I think that you won't beat me up because you're weaker than I am." I shrugged lazily, not really paying attention any more.

"Why you-"

"Duncan, juzt calm down. She's new avter all." A nervous voice called from behind Duncan, his German accent showing through nicely. Turning around, Duncan eyed the boy with blue/ black hair from before.

"Listen nerd boy, just because you and Jean live at the same place does not mean I have to listen to you." Duncan retaliated as he picked said nerd boy up by the collar of his shirt.

"Duncan, put Kurt down and sit down." A grouchy looking woman said as she entered the class room and began writing on the chalk board

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan said before he took a seat as far away from me, where as Kurt sat in the seat right in front of me. Is he one of the X-men? He looks familiar, but I don't remember actually seeing him at the fight the night before. I should probably ask Pietro about this. Maybe later. Right now I needed to figure out how to go an entire day without using my powers.

High school is just like hell. I swear.

* * *

So I wrote the first part of this story at like four in the morning, after finding no good nightcrawler fics (no offense), the second half on the way to the airport with my mom after failing at kingdom heart chain of memories, then the rest at random intervals of the last few days.

Doesn't that sound like fun?!

I didn't think so either. But I actually like this story, so if you think it sucks, please tell me so, and try to tell me how to make it better. Other wise I'll keep writing crap and it will be all your fault. And partially mine, but nobody has to know that....


	2. Fuzzy Lumpkins

**AN: Chapter two! Yay!!!! This is the chapter where I get closer to showing Roxy's personality. My basic decision for it was she was going to be like me, but a little bit sluttier. She's not a slut, but she acts like one. Sound good? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. And I do in fact own all the pervy fan girl fantasizes going on in my brain right now. But that is not the point! So suck it!**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter two- Fuzzy Lumpkins

"_I think people are like locks, Really complicated and frustrating. But you can't force them, you have to take time and be fiddley. You learn to be patient, and just wait till you hear the.... click._" -Parker (Leverage)

* * *

School was finally over. Thank chocolate. Chocolate is so much more holy than god, hands down.

"Roxy! Hey Roxy, wait up yo!" A loud voice called from behind me as he got closer. Stopping to wait, I could hear the thumps as Toad hopped closer to me. "You know that shadowy transport thing you do? Can you do that to get us home?"

"What did you do?" I asked with an eye brow raised as I noticed Toad looking around us nervously.

"I may or may not have stolen Duncan's wallet and he may or may not being trying to kill me."

"Pansy." Was the last thing that came out of my lips before darkness surrounded us.

"Dude, that was so fucked up, yo." Was all Toad said before he fell to the ground, knocked out cold. I probably should have told him that most people pass out their first time. Something about g-forces. Or something. I don't know, it never really bothered me.

"How did you get home so fast? And why is your hair black? Oh, got it." Lance said as he walked into the house before noticing the body on the ground "Do I even want to know?"

"No." I shrugged before concentrating on my hair and eyes. Within ten seconds I could fell the color drain from my eyes and hair and my hair shorten.

"Oh blond again, I like" Pietro said as he sped to my side. "So what did happen to Toad? Was he perving on you? Did you knock him out? Oh can we give him a shower while he's out? He smells and we still have two weeks until he takes a shower."

"Must you speak so fast?" I asked in mildly annoyed voice as I stepped around the body and headed into the kitchen. "And he said the meat head was trying to kill him so I transported us home, but forgot to mention that the first time tends to make people pass out."

"That's nice of you." Was all Pietro could manage to stutter out.

"I figured as much. How come you guys don't have any food?" I asked boredly as I finally noticed that the house was seriously lacking on food supplies.

"Mystique hasn't sent us any money in a while, so we can't afford anything." Fred shrugged.

"What the fuck happened, yo?" Toad asked as he began to come back to the land of the living. "Fells like I gots a hangover? Did I get drunk? I don't remember getting drunk yo. Was I so drunk while I was getting drunk, that I don't remember getting drunk? Cos that would suck."

"No, you didn't get drunk. You just transported through the shadow realm." I shrugged boredly before getting back on topic, "Who's Mystique?"

"She ran the Brotherhood House, But after some shit went down on some Meteor or some crap, we haven't seen her. And she paid all our bills and gave us money for food. So we're kinda screwed if she doesn't come back." Lance explained for me.

"All you guys need is money?" I asked as if they were stupid, which to me, they were.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You all are so fucking stupid! Do you know easy it is to get money, especially in a small town like this?" I said as I began to become annoyed.

"Yeah, but have you noticed that we fail at fighting and then whenever we try doing anything the X-men always stop us. So we just stopped trying, yo." Toad said once he got over his travel hangover.

"That's why you have me, ya tards." I rolled my eyes.

"The X-men are going to be better prepared to fight you this time." Toad said as his tongue shot out and captured a fly.

"That's why I won't let them know what I'm doing."

-  
-

Being the incredibly street smart girl that I am, I teleported my self into the safe deposit box room in the closest bank. The only room in a bank with no security cameras. The boys were out side 'keeping watch'. In real life, they were just there so that they did not get on my nerves. Which I have come to realize that they do very often. Probably has something with me being anti-social. Or it could be their fault. I'm going to say it's the latter.

Very quietly I crept across the room to the closest box. Pulling some shadows out of the corners of the room I shaped them into the form of a key and inserted it into the lock. Shifting it so it was a match to the lock until it opened with a click I quickly emptied the contents of the box before moving on to the next one.

Repeating this process for the next twenty or so boxes I decided that there was enough cash, let alone the other valuables I had found. People were so stupid. Did they honestly think a room with no cameras wouldn't get broken into?

Teleporting outside with my bag, I noticed that the four boys I had abandoned were fighting with the X-men. Again.

"Hey Fleur, you mind helping here?" Quicksilver asked as I barely saw him blur in front of me, the weight of the bag instantly gone.

"You have got to stop doing that yo!" I could distinctly hear Toad yell from across the parking lot. Looking over I saw that every time that he tried to hop somewhere a fuzzy blue mutant with a demon's tail would teleport in front of him. It was rather comical actually. Deciding to actually be a good person for once I teleported next to Toad and the other mutant before pushing Toad out of the way.

"Hey Fuzzy Lumpkins, What do they call you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Wait, wasn't Fuzzy Lumpkins pink? All well.... They both were fuzzy.

"Ze call me Nightcrawler." He said with a clear German accent. So that's who he was! He's the German kid from my English class! He looked much different in class... Less fuzzy, and blue. And he had more fingers, and less of a tail. That's just fucking sweet if you ask me.

"I like Fuzzy Lumpkins better." I said with a wicked smirk before he began our battle. It began slow, just simple punches and kicks. But before long our battle turned into an all out battle as we both preformed intricate acrobatics. Nightcrawler would occasionally call out something in German just as I would occasionally make some crude comment that would have him blushing a deep purple. This kid was fun to mess with. I wonder....

"You know, you're kinda hot." I said as I got especially close to him, whispering into his pointed blue ear. Getting so flustered he attempted to teleport away from me only to have me tackle him, hence teleporting with him. His method of teleporting was a lot different than mine. When I teleported I was pushed quickly through the shadows and all that could be heard is the rushing of hair. With Nightcrawler's, you could hear a loud popping of air with a matching light and the heavy sent of Brimstone.

"Haven't you ever 'eard ov perzonal spaze?" Nightcrawler scolded me as he waged one of his fingers at me.

"Nope. Hey, want to try out my teleportation?" And before he even remotely had a chance to respond shadows consumed our figures and passes us through the air before we landed lightly on the front area of the bank. Nightcrawler was out cold. "Sweet dreams Fuzzy Lumpkins."

"Fleur, you ready to go yet?" Lance called from the inside of his Jeep. Nodding quickly I teleported into the already moving vehicle before Fred handed me my bag of money.

"You are amazing sweets, do you know that?" Pietro asked from besides me as he wrapped a protective arm around me, even though nobody else in the car could really see it.

"I know."

-  
-

Four in the morning. Four in the fucking morning. And I still couldn't get back to sleep. Fuck life!

Climbing out of bed I slowly made my way out of my room and across the hallway. Knocking lightly on the door as to not wake up the other three boys but to still wake up the one I wanted.

After a few seconds a shuffling noise could be heard before the door opened to reveal a half asleep Pietro scratching at his messed up silver locks. "What's up, sweets? Is something wrong?"

Eyeballing his green plaid boxers and tight black t- shirt, I slowly pushed him back into his room and closed his door with my foot, "You never answered my question before." I smirked.

"W- what question?" He asked nervously as if a pack of wild unicorns were trying to castrate him with their horns. All though, that would be pretty funny to watch.

"Do you want to make out?" I asked in barely a whisper as I leaned up to his ear.

"Are you serious?" He asked as I felt his lightly shaking arms wrap around my waist yet again.

"Why would I be joking?" I asked with a small smile adorning my features. And that was it. The next thing I knew a pair of lips crashed down onto mine as I was lightly pushed backwards on to a bed that still had residual heat form the previous time that Pietro had resided in it.

-  
-

"Wake up." I grunted as I rolled off the bed, gently slapping Pietro's bare stomach. Looking around the room I quickly found the tank top I had been wearing the night before.

"Morning." Pietro mumbled before he was fully awake. I knew he was fully awake as soon as he began freaking out, "W- wait, so that wasn't just a dream?!"

"That's kind of what my presence here suggests." I mumbled boredly as I made my way to the door.

"So what does this make us?" He asked as he appeared in front of me, preventing my exit.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I asked with a bored roll of my eyes.

"Like, does this mean that you want to go out or something?" He asked nervously, proving that he obviously did not.

"Not really." I said boredly. God, he was acting like such a girl, "I couldn't sleep and I needed something to distract myself. You just so happened to be the only person near by that I could stand. And before you ask, yes this may happen again, and no, you do not really have any say in the matter." And with that I pushed him aside and walked out of his room.

"Morning Roxy." Toad said as he walked out of his bedroom, which was to the right of Pietro's. Suddenly he stopped walking, "What were you and Pietro doing in there?"

"What do you think, dill weed?" I said as if he was stupid.

"You guys fucked!" Toad yelled angrily, "I can't believe you guys fucked, yo!"

"You would have heard us if we fucked, dumb ass."

"Well then what did you do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though he appeared to be serious I could easily see that his eyes were following a fly that buzzed around our heads.

"We didn't do anything." I said boredly with my arms crossed.

"Your shirt is on backwards." He said as his tongue finally shot out and attacked the unsuspecting fly.

"We made out, ok? God, you're worse than my father!" And with that I stormed into my room and began getting changed for school. Only to have Toad hop into my room half way through. Luckily I already had my bra and panties on at this point, and really did not see Toad as much of a threat. So I just continued in pulling my skirt on.

"So is he a good kisser?" He asked with an eyebrow raised at my lack of modesty.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I asked while trying to reach the zipper on the back of my skirt. "Hey, can you get this for me?"

"Uh, sure?" He asked before getting the zipper all the way up for me.

"Why do you ask though?"

"Just curious, yo." And with that, the strange little man that I had come to know as Toad, hopped downstairs to probably find his breakfast. Probably from a trashcan.

-  
-

"Ok, class, partner up!" Our demonic, and might I add old, teacher yelled out as first period began. I hate this class. It is the only class that Duncan and I are in the same class, and the only class that I am not in the same class as at least one of the Brotherhood guys. Except for math, I was alone in that class. Fuck life.

"Miss Roxy, were you planning on finding a partner?" Miss something asked as she slowly made her way to my corner. Notice I said Miss. Yeah, she's like eighty, and still single.

"Not really." I shook my head. See, if I got up to find a partner then I would lose my corner and all of the nice shadows I worked so hard to drag over here. And as I have mentioned before, I hate the light. Despise it really.

"Well why don't you work with Mr. Kurt, he doesn't seem to have a partner yet." She said as she lightly patted said German on the back. I wonder what Fuzzy Lumpkins would do if I just punched him. Right now. You know he bruised me last night. It fucking hurts! I wonder what it is that keeps him not fuzzy. Maybe he's like me and only changes when he uses his powers. I want pie.... Maybe cherry. Or apple.

"Um, excuze me." a soft voice said from in front of me. Finally being knocked out of my thoughts I looked up at the German boy in front of me with wide eyes. "Shouldn't ve get started on our project?"

"Do you know where I could buy a nice pie?" I asked suddenly, still wrapped up in my thoughts. Pumpkin pie sounds good now....

"Vhat? I'm zorry, but I veally don't zee how dat is relevant to our project." The formally blue boy said as he looked shocked and annoyed.

"You know, I absolutely adore your accent." Noticing the look of annoyance on his face "So what exactly is the project on, anyway?"

"Ve have to write a paper on how Ze Lion King is zimiliar to Hamlet." Kurt said in a voice that showed that he knew I had not been paying attention.

"Coolio, we'll work on this today after school. Kay?" I smiled happily as I pulled out a chocolate bar. Dark chocolate. Yum.

"But, vhat about now? Ve still have the rezt ov the period." Fuzzy Lumpkins said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"See, the key to being a good slacker, is you never do work in class. Then teachers won't expect much from you and you get a better grade for less work. Trust me, I have mastered this." I said as I took a large bite out of the bar. Thank god Kitty was pmsing. "So after school good?"

"I'm buzy today."

"Got to go to the gym?" I asked with a curious look on my face. "No? Oh, I know, you have to get your car fixed!"

"I don't have a car." He said with a raised eyebrow, looking immensely confused.

"Of course you don't." Damn foreign kids and they're lack of transportation. Well technically he does have transportation. Damn mutants ans they're lack of normal transportation. "So tomorrow?"

"Um, ja." He said with a smile that was a mix between enthusiastic and scared shitless.

"See you then dude." I said while standing up. As I passed the elf like man I ruffled his hair lightly with a smile gracing my lips before I continued on my way out the class.

"Roxy, where exactly do you think you're going?" Miss whatever asked once she noticed me.

"Bell." and just after I said it, the bell rand signaling the end of the class, and I continued on my march out of the class room to go find Fred.

-  
-

"What kind of pie?"

"I don't know, any kind. Apple would be preferred though."

"The best is probably the bakery down on Main street. But they're pretty expensive."

"Cool, thanks Freddy. Do you know where Toad is?" I asked with a light smile on my lips.

"Well he has math this period so he's probably in the abandoned boys bathroom down in the history hallway." Freddy said as he though about it. "We claimed it as our own last year." And with that I was on my was to the history hall.

-  
-

"Slimy dude, you in here?" I asked as I opened the door to the boys bathroom. I haven't been in a boys bathroom since freshman year... That was a fun day.

"What are you doing in here, yo?" Toad asked as he hopped off the top of a stall to stand in front of me.

"Can you bring me to the bakery on Main street?" I asked with the sweetest smile I could muster on my face.

"Why?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as if I had just asked him to give me an abortion with his freakishly long tongue....

I really need to stop drinking so much coffee.

"Cos I really want apple pie and Fred says they have the best." I nodded with much enthusiasm.

"You do realize how mad expensive they are, right yo?" Toad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not paying for the pies." I rolled my eyes at the general idiocy of the mutant in front of me.

"Don't you have class?" Toad asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's only your second day. And you need to get in good with the X-geeks and they aint going to go for someone who ditches on their second day, yo."

"Gym will still be there tomorrow, Toad. Now let's go!" Before the slimy man in front of me could protest I latched onto his arm and teleported to an alley that was just off of Main street.

"Holy shit, what the fu-" and before he could finish what was sure to be an amazing statement, Toad leaned forward and regurgitated the contents of his stomach.

"Never had anybody throw up before. Cool." was all I had to say before I made my way back over to him and pulled his hair out of his face. He smelled bad enough, he did not need vomit in his hair.

"I fucking hate you and your powers, yo. I don't even care how hot you are. That shit is fucking torture!" Toad practically screamed after he was done throwing up.

"Come on, we'll get you some damn sexy pie and all will be better."

"My head hurts, yo." Toad complained as he nursed his greasy head.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Noticing the excited look in his eyes coupled with the vigorous nod of his head, I rolled my eyes. "Pie makes all better."

"But-"

"Pie!"

"Yes ma'am."

-  
-

Not even ten minutes later and I had an apple pie for me and an cherry pie for Toad. I love being a mutant, I really do. Without asking for Toad's permission I transported us back to the bathroom, where he promptly fainted. Deciding that he just needed some rest I turned my hair and eyes back to their normal colors before left for my third period math class, pie in hand.

"You're late Roxy." My grouchy teacher informed me. I think his name was Mr. Roberts or some shit.

"Yeah, I know. But there was this dieing frog out in the quad, and I had to make sure he was ok." I made up a semi plausible excuse, which was only a small lie.

"And how is the frog now?" He asked with a cocky smirk that made his eyes bug out lightly.

"I don't know, I left." I shrugged before sitting down in my seat in the back corner.

"Ok, class. Get with your partners and work on the problems on the board." Lucky me, there was an odd number of kids in this class, so I didn't have a partner! But then again, there was nobody in here I could stand, so it was all cool.

"Um, excuze me, but my partner iz not here today. Do you mind iv ve vork together?" A familiar German accent caught my attention. Looking up I noticed a certain mutant who's ass I kicked last night.

"You're in my math class too?" was the most polite thing I could force to come out of my mouth.

"Ja, but my normal partner, Amanda, iz home zick today. So I waz vondering if I could work vith you." Kurt said as he blushed lightly. Aw, he was so much cuter when he blushed when he was blue. Then he turned purple.

"Sure." At hearing my confermation, Kurt immediately sat down in the chair in front of me, knowing that I would not move myself. Looking at the board I saw that Mr. Roberts had put up for us to do. Fifteen problems in our book. Easy.

"Did you get number two?" Kurt asked with another light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Here." I said as I handed him my notebook.

"You did zem all? Already?" He asked in a shocked tone. When I did not respond he looked up to wach me stare hungrily at the box on the desk in front of me. I really wanted my pie.

"Vhat is that?" He asked as he pointed two fingers at my box.

"I said I wanted pie. So Freddie got me some. Do you want a slice?" I asked with a smirk as I opened the box to show off the sexiness that was pie.

"Vhere did he get it vrom?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a very good question."

-  
-

"Hey Roxy, what's up?" Freddie asked as he sat down at the lunch table that I had already occupied.

"Pie." Was the simple response that he got before I spooned more the sweet substance into my mouth.

"Hey do you think I can have a bite of that?" He asked as he leaned closer to my lunch, only to receive a death glare that beat that of all other's.

"By the way, this is my 'I will kill you if you so much as even think about touching my pie again.' look." I informed him as I slowly dragged the box closer to me.

"Hey, sweets." Pietro said as he zoomed into the seat right next to me. "Where were you in gym?"

"Getting pie with Toad." I shrugged boredly.

"Where is Toad, he wasn't in English class last period." Freddie thought out loud as he looked around the crowded room.

"What the fuck Roxy, did you honestly ditch me in the bathroom, yo?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Hey Roxy, you think I can get some of that pie?" Pietro asked with an innocent smile, only to receive the same glare as Freddy got.

"By the way, that's her 'I will kill you if you so much as even think about touching my pie again.' look" Freddy said simply, only causing to Pietro to slowly lean away from me.

* * *

I don't know how to really describe Roxy's powers all too well, I really just think of them like Raven's from Teen Titans, but slightly different. And if you couldn't tell, I really want pie. But it's my 17th birthday on Tuesday. So I can't have pie, I get cake and candy! So I went to foodtown to get my cake (like one of the design ones), but they didn't have batman, or any dc cakes. But they have a marvel, spider man, x men, wolverine, wolverine and the x men, and barbie. And I am a dc girl. X men is my only marvel thing, ever. And No offence, but I hate the art work for wolverine and the x men, it sucks. And evolutions, I think, is amazing. So I was very upset when they didn't have a cake of anything good. So I got a cake with a giant rainbow on it from cost co to secretly show how gay I am. tehe.

Oh, and with the Fuzzy Lumpkins thing I was like "Who is fuzzy? Fuzzy Lumpkins! Totally a good nickname for Nightcrawler....." and now I kinda like it....


	3. Badger

**AN: So I wrote half of this chapter while car, sitting next to a baby that needed to be changed badly (Damn baby cousins!). So sorry if it sucks! Also sorry if Kurt's accent sucks, but I don't really know how to type an accent. But I did manage to type half of this chapter in my form of his accent by accident. Aren't I smart?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own I owned anymore than there would be more seasons of X-men Evolutions. But sadly, there is not...  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter three- Badger

_"Though I am not naturally honest, I am so sometimes by chance."_ -William Shakespeare

* * *

"Roxy! Hey Roxy, wait up! Stop ignoring me yo!" Toad's voice called from behind me. Getting bored of his desperate cries for attention, I finally stopped walking, only to have him run strait into my back, causing the both of us to fall to the ground.

"I do what you ask, and you run into me? What the fuck, Toad?" I growled out as I turned around to see the mutant on top of me. "You so better have a good excuse, or I swear, I will kill you."

"Sorry, yo. But Lance told me to find you, apparently he has a date with Kitty and needs help picking out his clothes." Toad tried to defend himself as he slowly climbed off of me. "So don't kill the messenger."

"What time is his date?" I asked with an irritated sigh.

"Like four or some shit." Toad shrugged. He really was useful....

"Tell him I'll be home at like three. I gotsta go to the library." I said boredly as I continued to my destination, only to hear a pair of feet bouncing behind me, "Do you ever walk like a normal person?"

"Not when I'm trying to chase people, do you know how fast you walk, yo?" Slowing down to a normal walk I heard as his hops turned into footsteps "Why you gotta go there anyway? Not even the X geeks go to the library."

"I'm meeting up with the German kid, we've got to work on some bull shit essay." It was at this point that we reached the entrance to the library.

"Whatever, yo. Have fun with the elf." And he was gone. Well isn't he a nice friend. Just abandon me, why don't you? Fuck Toad, I'll get him back later. I'll take his pie. It's my pie now.

"Roxy, are you alright?" Looking up quickly I noticed Kurt standing next to me and waving a hand in front of my face. "You have been standing zhere, staring vor vive minutes."

"Yeah, just contemplating ways to attract a nargle."And with that, I headed into the library.

"So about the essay."

"I actually find it rather tedious and boring, but I think that with the right font, we can make it damn sexy." I nodded as we sat down at a table. It was then that I stopped being normal, obnoxious Roxy, and became a super student. But it was only fifteen minutes into our study session that I noticed a familiar blur zipping through the shadows around us. Half paying attention to Kurt and half paying attention to the blur I watched as he circled us at a speed probably faster than the flash. Damn second generations...

"So zhen I think we should mention how Hamlet vanted to go back to school right after his fazher's funeral." Kurt attempted to keep my attention on the project, and not on the blur, that he did not even seem to notice.

"Um, yeah, hold on a minute." I said before I turned around, "I swear to god, Pietro, if you do not leave, I will kill you in your sleep."

Now walking at a normal pace, Pietro walked out from behind a bookcase, as if he had been standing there the entire time, "So violent,"

"Why are you even here?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. Really, couldn't I get five minutes without the Brotherhood boys?

"Todd mentioned you coming to the library, and seeing as how you don't seem to care too much about your grades, I came to make sure you were ok." Yeah, he never saw me doing homework at four in the morning because I couldn't fall asleep.

"I'm fine." I stated as if talking to a worried parent, "Go home and make fun of Lance for me." And with a rushed good bye, Pietro was gone. Thank Kira.

"So, um, you are friends with the Brozherhood boys?" Kurt asked with a nervous stutter in his voice that only managed to make his accent stronger. Maybe I should make him nervous more often. Screw Hawaii, I'm moving to Germany.

"So, you're a mutant?" I shrugged with a cocky smirk planted on my face as I leaned back in my chair.

"V- vhat?!"

"Oh, sorry, I thought we were pointing out the obvious." I said as I tried to keep my chuckles in, which was a very hard task.

"Bat how did you know?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice, as if there was anybody else in the library.

"I"m psychic." I said as if it was the most logical thing on the planet.

"Really?!"

"No, but my dad is." I said as I shook my head as if to further prove my point.

"Oh mein Gott, are you insane?"

"It would explain the voices..." I stated with a far off look in my eyes before I snapped back to reality and looked around the library quickly to make sure that nobody was trying to break into the inner workings of my barely functioning brain.

"So is zhat vhy you guys moved here, because ov all ov the other mutants?" Kurt asked with a curious face. Fuck, now I need to make up an elaborate back story....

"No, he actually refuses to admit he is a mutant, so he was pissed when he found out that our next door neighbors were a boarding house full of mutants who had regular battles with an institute full of mutants that were in city limits." I should honestly become an actor. Like for real. I should move to Hollywood. Then I could make it big, Oh shit, Kurt was talking!

"So vas it the Broverhood zhat told you?" He asked with obvious agitation towards the Brotherhood.

"Not Really." Noticing his confused look I continued to lie through my teeth, "We actually moved here like a week ago, but my dad wanted us to settle in before I started school. So the night before I started school, I went to take the garbage out. And as luck would have it I noticed out neighbors fighting some weird ass people in spandex. So the next morning I confronted them about it and they proceeded to give me a ride to school and tell me all about the X men." God, I am good.

"Oh so you know about me being..." He trailed off, as if he was uncomfortable about the subject.

"Blue, fuzzy and elf like? Yeah, just a bit." I shrugged. Kurt seemed deep in thought for a minute before he snapped out of it.

"So you are pretty close vith the Broverhood?" He asked with a calculating look.

"They pretty much stalk me, does that count?" I asked with mildly widened eyes.

"Have you seen a girl around zhier house? Zhey got a new recruit und Kitty can't pry the invormation vrom Lance. And Cerebro can't locate her. It's so vierd." He finished off his mini rant. Seriously, nobody could find me? Sweet.

"I don't know, I have only been in the house once, and I haven't even seen any traces of a girl living there. But they have mentioned some creepy blue chick, is that who you're looking for?" I asked with a fake confused look on my face. I wonder if the fat asses ate my food..... Wait, must concentrate on lying!

"No, zhat is Mystique." He said with a small smile on his face. "She can shape shift and has blue skin. Really scary lady. But the girl ve are looking vor has black hair and ve zink she can control shadows." Well at least they got that right.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I haven't seen or heard about her." Noticing that it was getting close to three and I had to get home, or else Lance would go all pms'y on me, and guys should never pms. "So about the Lion King thing..."

"Honestly, I have never seen the Lion King." Kurt admitted with the lightest blush on his face as he looked down at the suddenly interesting table.

"Oh, well I have it on DVD, so why don't we meet up tomorrow at your house and watch it?" I asked with a smile, already three steps ahead of him so that he could not refuse my offer.

"My house? Vhy not yours?" He asked in a shocked voice. By this point I was already starting to clean up my papers and such and slowly making my way towards the door.

"I don't have a TV!" I giggled lightly before continuing, "And don't worry, the Proff won't mind me!" And with that I ran out the door. And before Kurt could even attempt to get outside, I had already ran behind the side of the building, and ported to the darkest corner of some random department store. Looking around quickly, I made sure that nobody had seen me. As quickly as possible I made a bee- line towards the movie section and picked up a copy of the Lion King, before heading back to my corner and teleporting back to the house

-  
-

"Where the hell have you been?!" An angry voice bellowed as soon as I appeared in the house.

"Getting closer to the X- men, and getting into their house, you know, something you told me to do!" I yelled back at the angry hormonal teen in front of me.

"Fine, but help me pick out an outfit, I gotta leave soon." And with that, Lance lead me upstairs to his bed room where piles of clothes were scattered every where. "That pile is clean, that pile is dirty, that is looks clean, but smells dirty, and that is looks dirty but smells clean."

"How nice. Hold on a minute." It was then that I left the room and entered the room across the hallway from my own, where Pietro was lounging on his bed. "Come on Fag- a- douche, you're helping me make Lance look pretty. And bring all your sowing shit." In the past few nights, when sleep had eluded me, I found it relaxing to go through the boys things. It was then that I learned that Lance had a journal where he really only talked about Kitty, Toad wanted to learn how to dance, Pietro liked to sow, and Freddie had a fridge underneath his bed. A bit disturbing? No, snooping is perfectly normal as long as you don't go through a girl's bras or fuck with guys supply of condoms. Cos if either went missing, some bad shit would go down. Especially if yo got rid of both at the same time.

In a matter of two minutes after leading Pietro into Lance's room, Lance had an entirely new outfit on, his hair done, and note cards in his hands on what not to say.

"What the-" Needless to say, Lance was incredibly confused.

"Now that you look pretty, go and make the pretty Kitty swoon over you!" I yelled as I attempted to push him out his bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Was all he could muster to say.

"Lance, I swear to god, if you don't go and pick her up soon, I'll transport you to her front door. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Next thing I knew, I could hear a car engine start and I saw his car drive in the direction of the institute.

"I love me."

-  
-

"So Roxy, do you need a ride to my house today?" Kurt asked as he sat in his desk in English class.

"Naw, Lance is giving me a ride, something about seeing a pretty Kitty." I shrugged before smiling brightly as the german boy in front of me.

"How close are you guys?" he asked as he averted his eyes from me, something I am starting to realize that he does when he doesn't want to talk about something.

"I'd say pretty close. Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know that vith our conditions, they are not the good guys." Kurt finally managed to say as he looked back at me.

"I know, but when they're not at school, they are a lot different. They seem like douches, but from what I've seen, they are there for each other. Like last night, for Lance's date. Toad came to tell me about it, not even to make fun of him but to get my help, Pietro made him a new outfit, and Fred picked out the nicest restaurant that he could afford. And from how I've seen Kitty swooning in the hallway, she appreciated it." I said with a shrug, and the strangest thing was that that was all the truth.

-  
-

"So you know X can read minds too, and he's a lot better at it than Jean, right?" Lance asked as his jeep began to get closer to the institute. That was such a bad name for the place. Made it sound like it was a mental hospital or something.

"Don't worry, I can handle the Proff." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, in the week and a half I have been here, and I have already saved his ass like three times. Can't he trust me?

"Whatever, we're here." He sighed deeply as he put his car into park.

"Now don't forget to compliment Kitty on her skirt." I said with a wide smile.

"But she wore pants to school." Lance said as he scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, and knowing that you were coming over, she got changed into a skirt. Ah- hur!" I said with a stupid look on my face as I hopped out of the car and headed towards the front door of the institute.

"How do you know that?" Lance asked as he came up behind me.

"I'm a girl." I said as I opened the front door. Looking around the foyer. It was big and had really high ceilings, and lots of light. "God it's bright in-"

_'Miss Fleur, we were expecting you. If you wouldn't mind, please head strait up the staircase and take a right."_ A gentle voice spoke inside my head. Looking around I finally realized what was going on and headed towards the stairs.

"Roxy, where are you going?" Lance asked as if I was stupid.

"Just following the voices in my head." I said as if it was an obvious thing.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked as he began to follow me up the stairs.

"Stay here. The voices have never been wrong before." And with that I continued to follow the voice until it told me to enter a room through two large oak doors. Inside was a medium sized office with a large desk in the center. Behind it sat a familiar bald man.

"Hey Proff, I see you still haven't taken my advice to get a wig." I said as I took a seat in one of the lounge chairs in the room.

"You know Roxy, I was surprised when you showed up on Cerebro's scan. Even more so when the kids said that you helped the Brotherhood." The Professor said as he leaned forward on his hands that were locked together in front of him.

"Yeah, stuff happens. You know that Proff." I shrugged lazily.

"But I do need to know, what exactly are your intentions with Kurt?" He asked as he moved slightly which caused his head to get in the way of the sun light, which caused it to appear even shinier. I did not think that was possible.

"I have no intentions except to work on a project."

"Then why haven't you told him who you really are?" He asked with a slight smirk. Cocky bastard.

"Maybe I want to be normal for once. To make Fleur and Roxy different people, like how Nightcrawler and Kurt are different people." I said in a serious voice. I was getting really bored with dealing with other mutants. Maybe I will move to Hawaii..... Wait, no. Germany.

"For the moment I will ignore the fact that you dislike being normal, but-" Professor x began before the door behind me slammed open.

"Chuck, I need you to-" I was at this point that the angry voice noticed me, resulting in his anamalistic growl of a single pronoun, "You!"

"Hey there Badger!" I chirped happily as I ported on top of the bookcase just as a set of claws swung at me.

"I see you can control your powers better." Charles observed, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, but I still port in my sleep sometimes." I said quickly as I ported away from Wolverine once again.

"Logan, that is enough." The Professor said as he wheeled out from behind his desk, "She is not here to fight."

"Seriously dude." Porting back to my chair I concentrated for a minuted before my hair and eyes transformed back to normal.

"You may go now Roxy, Kurt is downstairs in the kitchen." The Professor said as he began to wheel out of the room before stopping and looking back at me "The offer I gave you last year still stands."

-  
-

"Hey Kurt." I said cheerfully as I entered the kitchen. Inside there was a girl from my science class, a boy who always competed with Pietro in gym, and a tall African American woman with long white hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Oh, zhere you are!" Kurt said as he picked a soda up from the counter only to have the blonde from science to take it from him.

"I gotta go blue boy, I'll see you at dinner." And with that she headed towards the door, only to have me take the drink from her hand as she passed me.

"Zhat vas Tabitha." Kurt said as he pointed to the girl leaving. "And zhis Evan and zhis is Ororo"

"Nice to meet you both. Now, come on Kurt. I have to be home ion time for dinner."

-  
-

We were in the recreation room, watching the movie along with about ten other kids, only three of which I knew. Kitty, Lance, and Tabitha. Fun, right? Not really, but the movie was almost over, so that was a good thing.

"Movies done!" The youngest kid in the group yelled as he jumped up only to fall back down. By the time he stood back up, there were three of him.

"That's wicked!" I giggled as two of the boy phased back into him.

"Yeah, here's your movie." One of the others whose name escaped me, though I did know he could make ice, said as he handed me the DVD out of the player.

"Ok Roxy, let's go up to my room to vinish vorking on the project." Kurt said as he stoop up and headed towards the staircase.

"Coolio, I get to see your lair." I said as I jumped off the couch and followed the German who is sometimes fuzzy. Speaking of which.... "How are you not blue?"

"Vhat?" Kurt asked as he turned around quickly.

"Well, you know, you're all blue and fuzzy and have a tail. How the hell are you hiding that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I'm sure that if I asked Toad he would gladly tell me. But he makes me dizzy with all the hopping he does, so I'll ask the source.

"Oh, my image inducer!" Kurt said as he pointed to his watch. I just push this button and I turn back to normal, and this button to turn to what the world thinks is normal."

"Cool, can I see fuzzy you?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. He, on the other hand, looked nervous. Not like it's a big deal, I've seen him in Fuzzy Lumpkins mode, I just wanted to see how much he trusted me.

"You sure you von't run away?" He asked as he looked down at the ground. Looking back up quickly to see my nod, he tuned to his watch and hit the first button that he showed me. In under a second there was a fuzzy blue man with pointy ears and fangs, three fingers on each hand, who stood on his feet like the were haunches, and had a tail. That is just sweet.

"That is so unfair!" I whined with a pout on my face as he continued to lead me to his bed room. "I want a tail!"

-  
-

"So then I was all like-" It was then that "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang started playing from my pocket. Looking at the front screen I saw that it was Lance, flipping it open I answered with a casual "Yellow?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out. Meet me in my Jeep?" He asked as I heard a car door shut.

"Totally, see you there." I then hung up quickly and threw my stuff in my bag. "gotta go blue boy, see you tomorrow in class."

"Vhat about the essay?" Kurt asked

"Oh, here!" I said as I threw three pages at his face. "I did it two nights ago!" And with that I ran down the staircase, where I ran strait into a person.

"Hey, you're blue boy's friend, right?" A perky voice asked from in front of my. Looking up I saw that it was the girl that Kurt had said was Tabitha.

"Well most people call me Roxy, but yeah." I said with a shrug. Looking around the room really fast I saw Logan leaning against a wall in the shadows glaring daggers at me. With an angry growl he walked across the room to the staircase, watching me the entire way.

"Don't worry about him. Logan is just a grouchy guy." Tabitha said as she rolled her eyes at the large male who had disappeared down a hallway.

"If you really wanna piss him off, call him Badger." It was then that I heard a car horn and headed out of the door with a simple "Bye" to Tabitha.

* * *

So I talked to my sister on the phone for like fifty hours the other day, and she just got two kittens. And the one's name is Roxy. Funny, huh? She also got another pug, who's name is Rose, which is funny cos I was going to make Roxy's last name Rose to explain the whole Fleur thing. But I figured that that would be too much like the whole Danny Phantom/ Fenton thing.  
Notice I still want pie? And do I have any? No.  
Oh, you know the bullshit essay they're going on Hamlet/The Lion King? I had to do that this year.I think I failed it....  
Oh and the next chapter is when I actually get into the plot of the show. Bada-bing Bada-boom is one of my four favorite episodes. I love Tabby....

So honestly, while writing the first chapter of this I came up with Fleur like an hour before I came up with Roxy. If you can guess where I got Fleur from I swear to Kira, I will somehow make a reference to, or make a character of, you.

Please Review, it makes me happy on the inside...


	4. Angst Muffins

**AN: So I wrote half of this chapter with sleeping pills coursing through my system. But if it wasn't for Kiwi, then this probably wouldn't have been up for another week.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. So suck it!  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter four- Angst Muffins

_"I like pigs. Dogs look up to us. Cats look down on us. Pigs treat us as equals."_ -Winston Churchill

* * *

"Tweet tweet."

"Kaw."

"Tweet."

Those were the noises I woke up to. Looking around quickly I saw that I was laying in a tree in the middle of what appeared to be a dense forest. This was defiantly, not where I fell asleep. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was close to the time that the Brotherhood boys would leave for school. Crap.

Concentrating as quickly as I could, I closed my eyes and waited for all the excess light around me to disappear and then reappear. Once there was light again I opened my eyes and saw that I was once again in my room. And that's when I heard a new string of noises.

-Thump—Thump—Bang-"OW!"-Thumpthumpthumpthump-

"Aw man, he's at it again!" I could distinctly hear Fred call from downstairs.

It was at this point in my day where I decided, against my better judgment, to go and see what the noises were coming from. Opening my door I saw Toad perched against the wall that was perpendicular to the staircase and hopping towards the door that I had never seen open. Once he got close enough, he jumped on the door, only to be thrown backwards with a grunt and fall back down the stairs.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked as I teleported to the bottom of the staircase where the other three mutants were. It was at this time that Toad hopped back upstairs and crashed into the door again. Only this time, Fred was waiting on the stairs and caught him with one arm, holding him upside down, and preventing him from falling.

"That door's gotta be made out of adamantium or something." Toad said angrily, and yet a smirk could still be seen on his upside down face.

"Hey, knock it off Toad. Not that I like ya or nothing, but I don't want to see you get hurt." Fred said as he carried him down the stairs to where Lance, Pietro, and I were standing.

"Yeah, what will happen when Mystique shows up and sees that you busted into her room?" Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned down to where Toad's face was dangling.

"She aint comin back, yo. So let's see if she left any cash lying around." Toad said as he began to wiggle out of Fred's grasp, only to be thrown into the wall next the door. Leaving a large dent around the shape of Toad's body. "That you're final answers?"

"See you Einsteins, I'm going to school." Lance said as he headed out the door, book bag over one shoulder.

"Me too!" Toad yelled as he hopped out of his hole in the wall, "For my own safety."

"So what the fuck just happened?" I asked as I looked at the last two remaining men in the room. Fred merely shrugged before he too headed out to the car.

"Ever since Mystique left Toad has been trying to break into her room to see if she left any cash." Pietro explained as he walked closer to me, "Where were you sweets? I went to wake you up this morning, and you weren't there."

"Oh, didn't I tell you guys?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side, seeing Pietro shake his head, I continued, "Sometimes I teleport in my sleep. Like this morning I woke up in the woods."

"Ok, well I'm going to go catch up with Lance, you coming?" It was at this point that Pietro smirked while turning his back on me, "I can give you a piggy back ride if you want."

"No, I've got to get ready for school. I'll just port there or something." I shrugged while heading up the stairs.

-

-

"Shit! Mother fucking douche monkey on a stick!" I yelled as I quickly got dressed into the first thing I could find in my small bag of clothes. See, when I went upstairs to get ready for school, I ended up falling asleep. For a good few hours. And now I had missed the first half of the school day, so I was running around like a maniac trying to get ready for school.

After I was fully dressed, I ported into the kitchen to look for something to eat on my way to school. Seeing all the comports were empty, and a few missing doors, I gave up on my search for food and ported into the boys bathroom in the history hallway. Looking around I saw that I was alone, and calmly walked out of the filthy excuse for a bathroom.

"Roxy!" A loud booming voice called from the other side of the hallway. Looking up I saw that it was the human wrecking ball, Fred. "Where have you been? Pietro's been freaking out cos you missed gym."

"I was sleeping, what period is it anyway?" I asked as I began to follow him down the hallway.

"Lunch, but I gotta go get Toad, Principle Kelly caught him trying to ditch, so he's stuck in detention." Fred said as he turned right down the next hallway, which led to detention, while I took a left, heading to the cafeteria. Walking into the room I saw Kurt talking to Scott and Tabitha, Jean sitting with the douche from my English class, and Lance over at a soda machine. Instantly taking the most enjoyable course of action, I headed over to the line of vending machines.

"Hey Lancey-kins." I said in my sweetest voice as I slid to stand in front of him, effectively blocking his view of the soda machine.

"What?" He asked as he tried pushing me away, only to have me latch on to the arm that tried to move me.

"Buy me lunch."

"Why should I?" He asked with a scowl firmly set on his face.

"Cos I got the house money, and I made you have an epic date with Kitty." I said with a deadly undertone in my voice, that caused him to take a step backwards.

"Yeah well, we spent all the money you got us on food and Fred ate it all, hence why I am forced to steal a soda." He said before he extended his hand towards the soda machine and made it rumble until a single soda fell out. "If you want, I can get you a soda."

"A soda is not lunch. But sure, whatever." I shrugged, and it was at this point that he made it rumble and a soda flew into my hand. "Thanks."

"Nice technique." Tabitha said as she made a small sphere appear in her right hand before placing it in the slot that you are supposed to put change into. In less than a minute, about twenty sodas and a shit load of change came flying out of the bottom of the machine. Looking up from the mass of quarters and dimes, I saw Tabitha drinking from one of the sodas that had not exploded when it came out of the machine. "What do you think of mine?"

"Breaking rules and appliances. You'd fit right in at our place." Lance complimented her as she took a rather long swig of the soda.

"Yeah?" She asked with a look of excitement in her eyes before it turned to sarcasm, "Like I'd want to." And with that she turned around and headed towards the staircase. Just before she reached them she threw her empty can into the trash can that was across the hallway.

"Haha, burn!" I yelled as I bent down and began to pick up enough quarters to buy lunch. "Later loser."

It was at this point that I headed over to the lunch line that I had heard so much about. From what I have seen and heard, the only half decent thing to eat is a cheese burger with a side of tater tots. Everything else was supposedly poisoned or disgusting.

"Hey sweets, you missed gym." A smooth voice purred into my ear as an arm slithered around my waist.

"Hey Pietro, what are you up to?" I asked casually, not really bothered by his show of affection.

"Buying lunch, it's typically what people do in a lunch line." He said with a chuckle as he pulled me closer to him, "Why weren't you in gym?"

"I was sleeping, duh." I said as if it was obvious. It was then that something hit me, "Where did you get lunch money from?"

"Oh, I stole it from Evan when he wasn't paying attention." He shrugged lazily while grabbing a cheese burger for himself while I grabbed one for me.

"You should join the track team." I said in an off handish way.

"Naw, basketball is more my sport." He said as we both paid and made our way towards the door leading to the alley in the back of the school where the dumpsters were, his arm still around my waist. That is, until we were interrupted.

"Pietro!" A loud voice boomed from behind us. Turning back slowly I saw the boy from the kitchen yesterday,

"Can I help you? If you can't tell, I'm kinda busy." He said as he nodded towards me with his head, as both of his hands were occupied.

"You stole my money!' the boy who I was now thinking was Evan accused. Yeah, I think Fuzzy Lumpkins said he was Evan.... He really needs to get a new hair cut.

"What makes you think I would take your money?" Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because everybody knows that after Mystique left the Brotherhood has no money, how else would you pay for your lunch unless you stole the money?" Evan asked as he approached the two of us in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"Maybe it was the fact that Tabitha made a soda machine go 'boom' and now change is lying all over the place." I said in a nonchalant way as I pointed towards said destroyed machine.

"Whatever," Evan mumbled darkly before storming off to his lunch table.

"Someone's been eating their angst muffins today." I said under my breathe as we continued on our way outside.

"What?" Pietro asked with a chuckle as he looked at me as if I had grown another head. But even that shouldn't surprise him, I mean, we are mutants and such.

"Angst muffins! Lance eats them too, it's what makes them all angsty. It's also what makes it sound like they're constipated when they use their powers, but that's another story." I said as if it was obvious.

"Hey Rox, your lover boy is looking for you." Lance said as he walked out through the same door we had just used. "Something about Hamlet."

"Oh, Fuzzy Lumpkins wants me? My heart flutters at the possibilities!" I said with a girlish giggle as I skipped back into the cafeteria and over to Kurt's table. Seeing as he had his back to be, I decided to sneak up on him. As quietly as I could, I made my way towards him. Once close enough I lightly wrapped my arms around his neck and ducked just enough so my lips were at his ear. "So a little birdy tells me that yo wanted to see me."

"J-ja!" He managed to stutter out and instantly I could feel the heat radiating from his face. "I just vanted to know vhen you had time to vrite zhe essay?"

"Oh, you see. I don't sleep often, so I tend to do lots of stuff at night. Like essays that aren't due for a week." I said with a light shrug. "So are you going to the fair tonight?"

"N-no, Tabitha and I are grounded." He said as he tried to take a drink of his soda only to spit some of it back up when I breathed lightly on the shell of his ear. God, I love fucking with Kurt...

"Aw, what for?" I asked as a fake pout formed on my lips.

"For Tabitha trying to kill him this morning." Scott said in an angry voice as he stabbed a tatter tot violently with a spoon. Maybe if he used the right utensil he wouldn't have to stab it so violently...

"Hey guys. Duncan had to talk to his coach so figured I'd come sit with you guys." Jean said as she placed her tray on the table. Instantly I could feel the familiar buzzing sensation in the back of my head.

"Could you kindly remove yourself from my mind?" I asked as I raised my eyes to glare at the red head. And the feeling went away. "You know, you tend to be in my head a lot."

"I just find it weird that the day after we fight a new mutant, you show up. And the fact that you knew we were mutants is even stranger." Jean said as she glared right back at me.

"Well if you paid attention, I saw you douches fighting. Yeah, really should try to do that in a less obvious place. Also, do I look like I'd hurt someone? I'm more likely to seduce them." I said as my one hand slowly ran itself down Kurt's chest, only causing his face to heat up even more. "Well I gotta go. See you later Blue." I said as I removed myself from the fuzzy man's body, and began walking away, hips swaying in a way that I knew made both Kurt and Scott stare.

"Chicks dig da fuzzy dude." I could barely hear Kurt say before I headed back outside.

-

-

"I'm telling you guys, this chick was so not like the rest of the X geeks." Lance said as he tried to keep all of our attention. See school had just gotten out and it was Friday, so needless to say, we were all trying to relax in the living room. But apparently Lance had eaten one too many Angst muffins and forgot the meaning of the work relax.

"Yeah, that's cos Tabitha isn't like them." I said boredly as I moved closer to Pietro on the couch.

"You know her?" Lance asked as he began to pace the room.

"Yeah, she's in my Chem class." I shrugged lazily. "Toad should know her too seeing as how she made his experiment blow up today."

"So I didn't fuck up?!" Toad asked as he bounced off of the top of the television.

"So if she;s not like them, then how come she won't come with us?" Lance asked me.

"Ignoring the opportunity for a sexual comment. But it's probably like me, I don't do well with people telling me where I should go, but if I need a bed, I'll go anywhere." I said with a shrug as I slowly drew pictures on Pietro's arm.

"Yeah, well she can get us some money. Trust me, I've seen her destroy a soda machine with barely using her powers." Lance said.

"So? Roxy can just use her powers to get us some money like last time." Pietro said as he rubbed his hand on my back lightly.

"Fuck that, I'm not doing anything for you bitches again. I got us a good five hundred dollars, and you guys waist it on food, then eat it all before I get any? Like hell I'm using any energy to get you douches money." I grumbled as a pout erupted on my face.

"Whatever, I'm, going to the fair, anybody coming with me?" Lance asked as he headed towards the door, only having Fred get up to follow him.

-

-

"Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it-"

"Moshi- moshi." I said boredly into my phone as I picked up without even looking at the caller id.

"_Hey, can you get you and Toad down here now?_" Lance asked from the other side of the phone.

"Toad? Why him? He's pretty much useless." I said with a shrug which then caused Toad to fall off of the fan he had been hanging on.

"_Just get down here. Oh and be ready to fight too._" And he hung up on me. Fucker.

"Toad get ready, apparently we're fighting." I said with a shrug as I ran upstairs to get changed into something that was comfortable to fight in.

-

-

"So tell me again, why are we just sitting on these destroyed bleachers?" I asked as I leaned back. I was using my powers to make the room a bit darker so that it was more comfortable, and I wasn't focusing enough to keep my hair and eyes normal, so if any X geeks showed up, we'd be good to go.

"That's why." Avalanche said as he pointed to Toad who hopped up on the bleachers next to me, a large bag in his hands. Only to have Tabitha and an older man run in after him. "So what do you think of my technique now, Tabby?"

"Unimpressed." She said as she rolled her eyes and began to walk away before the man pulled her back.

"Get it back, use your powers!" He commanded as he pointed towards the four of us. It was then that a blast of red shot through the wall next to Tabitha and the man. And in entered Cyclops, Jean, and Spyke. And of course, Nightcrawler then teleported in.

"Anybody here seen a lost bag of cash?" Cyclops asked as he looked at all the inhabitants of the room through his visor of death.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tabitha said as she pulled away from the man's grip.

"Looking to get hurt, that's what!" Avalanche said as he made the entire room shake.

"Well I got the mula." Toad said as he began to hop away.

"Oh no you don't!" It was at this time that Jean lifted him into the air and flung him so Cyclops could grab onto the bag of money and throw it somewhere which left Toad flying Deeming that his I would be sad if he died, I teleported to where he was mid air and caught him before teleporting back to the ground.

"You are so fucking lucky slimy guy." I said as I placed him on the ground. Looking up I saw the man grab the bad and run towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"I'll get him!" Cyclops yelled as he began to run towards the door.

"No I will!" Tabitha objected as she pushed Cyclops out of the way and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was boring." I said with a shrug as I sat back down on the bleachers. "Can I go home now?"

"No, we need you here for an easy get away." Avalanche said in his angsty voice.

"I already told you bitches, I'm not helping you after you ate all my mother fucking food." I said with a pout. "I might even join the X geeks."

"Like the Professor would even let you join the institute." Cyclops said as he turned his back on me.

"Please, he offered me a spot on the team before he ever even finished building the institute." I said as I rolled my eyes. Looking up I saw the four people in spandex staring staring me, "What, he never told you that? Did he tell you that Cerebro did pick up on my signature but he figured that sending you all out to find me was useless because he knew I could defeat you?"

And at this lovey interval in time, the ceiling began to cave in. So Nightcrawler, being the fuzzy guy that he is, teleported to Tabitha and the man, and teleported them back to the ground safely. Only to have the man push Nightcrawler to the ground and begin to run out the doors.

"Dad, no!" Tabitha screams as she chased the man who is apparently her dad out the door. And it was at this point that we heard police sirens.

"Get us out of here!" Avalanche yelled as he ran towards me. Meh, I guess I'll save their asses, just this one time though! Plus, they'll pass out, and that's always fun!

"All hands on the fat ass!" I yelled happily as I teleported on top of Blob. Looking down I saw that Avalanche and Toad were holding onto one of his arms. Using up most of my energy I mad a ball of darkness surround us and once the darkness was gone, we were in the living room of the Brotherhood house. Looking down I saw that Lance and Fred were both passed out, while Toad just looked dizzy.

"Have fun?" Pietro asked as he lounged on the couch.

"You know it."

-

-

"Pietro, I swear to god if you don't give me that soda I will hurt you!" I yelled while jumping on his back as I tried to get to the soda.

"Why do you want it so bad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he held it out of my reach.

"Because, unlike yourself, I have been doing shit tonight, and the town just shut our water off, so I am fucking thirsty!" I yelled angrily as I fought him forming a ball of shadows in my hand as my hair slowly darkened along with my eyes.

"I'll give it to you if you give me a kiss." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You are such a douc-" I cut myself off after hearing a female voice.

"Hey there. Oh, dieing of thirst!" It was at this point that Pietro ran into the hallway, me on his back, only to see Tabitha heading towards the staircase, book bag and water bottle in hand. "I need a place to crash. Rooms upstairs?" Fred, who was still out of it from the teleportation merely nodded.

"Go stop her!" Pietro whisper yelled to Fred once Tabitha was half way up the staircase.

"You go stop her!" Fred whispered back.

"Yeah, don't she know? No chicks allowed in the Brotherhood house." Toad said before he noticed my glare, "Yeah, well you're less likely to blow me up in my sleep. So you're cool."

"I feel so honored." I said as I rolled my eyes,

"Hey! This one's locked!" We cold all hear Tabitha say.

"Oh no!" Fred yelled just as Pietro ducked and we heard a small explosion. Toad quickly began hopping up the stairs, and as soon as Pietro recovered he ran the two of us up, and the two others slowly followed us up.

"Hm, not too bad. I guess this will do." Tabitha said after throwing her bag on the bed, before heading back over to the door, "So, stay out of my room!"

"What the hell?" Pietro growled before running back downstairs. "So, about that kiss?"

"Bye!" I yelled as I teleported myself into Tabitha's room. "Hi!"

"I though I said to stay out of my room." Tabitha said, no actual anger in her voice as she looked over at me.

"Yeah, I don't take instructions well." I shrugged as I made my hair and eyes go back to normal.

"Oh, so Jean was right about you!" Tabby yelled as she jumped on the bed with me.

"Yeah, but the X geeks can't know, so we gotta keep it on the down low." I said with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Do you see any cash lying around in there, yo?!" We could distinctly hear Toad yell from outside the door.

"Can I blow him up?" Tabby asked as she made a small bomb in her hand.

"What ever floats your boat." I shrugged before teleporting into my bed room where I could hear the sound of an explosion go off in the hall way before hearing Toad scream as he tumbled down the stairs.

* * *

So did I tell you guys that I finally got my pie? It was dutch apple and super sexy!  
Oh and did I mention that technically I am a mutant, minus the cool powers. I am autosomal resesive ocular albino which is a mutation off of the gene that makes people ocular albino. Want to know what the mutation does? It basically makes it so girls have the ability to be ocular albino. Fun times.  
And I'm being eaten alive by mosquitoes. And apparently half of my bites are actually spider bites. So if I stop updating then it means that either the spiders are poisonous and I'm dead, or the spiders are radioactive and I'm off fighting crime.

Please review because it makes me happy on the inside!


	5. Detention

**AN: So I feel like a horrible human being right now. I told one of you (I would say who, but my computer hates me and won't let me into my inbox so I don't remember who it was, sorry!) that I would have this finished last Monday. And now it's almost two weeks late. But you know, first week of senior year, easy right? No. I have more homework then I have ever had, it's not even funny. And on top of all that I fucked up my back so I'm going to the chiropractor like every other day to get it reallighned. So that's fun. Oh, and I think I made up words as I wrote this chapter. And not even on purpose. So you can have fun with that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. So suck it!  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

**

* * *

**

Belle Fleur

Chapter five- Detention

_"If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door.__" -Paul Beatty__  
_

* * *

So have I ever mentioned how much I hate school? A lot. It's not so much the fact that I hate being in classes and doing work. Honestly, that shit is what keeps me sane most of the time. But I hate people. And even more, I hate it when people disturb what I am doing.

"Yes, our girls had a winning soccer season." Shut the fuck up Kelly, nobody likes you. "They thought like a team, they played like a team, and they respected each other as team mates."

"You ok? You seem a little tense." A calm voice whispered in my ear. Looking up I saw that Pietro had occupied the seat to my right with Tabby to his right, then Lance to her's. Looking to my left I saw Toad with Fred to his left. Well damn.

"Yeah, just hate this douche." I whispered back as we leaned closer in order to have an actual conversation.

"Any particular reason?" Pietro asked with his normal cocky smirk on his face. He is so lucky that I don't feel violent today, or else he wouldn't be smirking for much longer.

"Yes, the fucking bitch gave me detention for a mother fucking week!" I whisper yelled angrily as I flailed my arms around.

"And it's those teammates who unanimously voted their choice for this year's most valuable player, Jean Grey!" And it was at this point in time that everybody began cheering for Miss Rainbowsoutmyass.

"What did you do, yo?" I could barely hear Toad ask over all the loud students.

"I tried ditching class to go find some breakfast cos you know, I haven't eaten in like a week, and Miss Goody-two-shoes up there caught me and turned me over to Kelly." I said with a light pout on my lips.

"A week, just for that?" Tabitha asked as if she was insulted by the length of time.

"Yeah, he usually just gives us a lunch detention for that." Lance finally chimed in as he ripped his eyes away from Kitty.

"I might have also cursed him out." I said as if I just remembered the fact.

"Smooth." Was all I got from Pietro before he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me as close as he could in the annoying chairs of the school's auditorium. It seems that even if he expressed no interest in it, he has taken the role as my boyfriend. Now if only I wanted one....

And it was at this time that I felt an annoying buzzing in the back of my head. Looking up I saw Jean looking around the auditorium with a worried expression on her face.

'What? I'm not even doing anything this time!' I yelled at her in my mind. That should teach the bitch.

"S-stop it! I can't even hear myself think!" Jean called out before falling on the table behind her that contained the other trophies.

'Get out of my head and you'll be able to hear yourself better.' I said with an internal pout.

"Ok, Jean has lost it, my goal for the day has been completed." I said as I stood up to leave the room only to have the rest of the Brotherhood follow me. "Let's get to the cafeteria before the assembly is over and everybody else goes."

"Sounds good to me." was all I heard from one of the random people behind me before I felt a hand in mine. I really am going to kill him one day.

-  
-

"I'm going to starve to death! I swear to god!" I yelled feebly as I staggered down the hallway with Toad at my side. He was more of a dog than a toad, really. Oh look, my locker! Seeing as how I haven't eaten in a good four days and haven't had anything to drink since last night, I think it was fair to say that I was a bit malnourished. And just a bit scatter brained. I blame Fred though. Any money that we earn he spends on food, then eats it all! What the fuck?

36-24-11

Pull the nifty little lever and the door opens! Yay, I can open my own locker! It's only taken almost a month!

"Why do you have a gnome in your locker, yo?" Toad asked from the side of my locker.

"His name is Amus and you will treat him with respect!" I yelled angrily as I grab my chemistry book and slam my locker shut.

"Man, you get angry when you're hungry. Don't you?" Toad asked as we turned around to head to class only to come face to face with a certain German who I had managed to not see all day.

"Hello Roxy." Kurt said in that adorable way that he has with his accent and such. "Vhy are you so hungry?"

"Oh, I skipped breakfast and forgot my lunch money at home." I said with a casual shrug. Fuck, Fuzzy Lumpkin's head is a really funny looking....

"I'm sorry." He said as if it was his fault. Which in a way it kinda was. Fucking X men.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I tried to reassure him lightly. Bitch.

"Ja, so I vanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school?" He asked as a light blush and a goofy smile covered his face.

"Well I have to spend quality time with Kelly for an hour after school. But after that I'm all yours." I said with a large smile. Maybe I can get some food out of him "So your place?"

"How about yours? Logan seemed pretty mad about you being in zhe house for some reason." He said with a shy smile on his face. Fuck Logan, I want food!

"My dad will know you're a mutant. And he's not so big on letting me be friends with mutants. How about the mall?" I asked with a kind smile.

"Sure! The mall zounds great!" He said a little too excited before he ran down the hallway towards his next class.

-  
-

"Good afternoon class. Sorry I am late but the school also has me teaching your gym classes. Speaking of which, where were you today Roxy?" The buffed teacher asked as he sat his books down on his desk.

"Kelly's office." I said with a bored shrug as I continued reading my book.

"What for, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as both Tabitha and Toad began chuckling at either side of me. Fuck them.

"Ditching." I said boredly before trying to change the subject, "So are you actually teaching today?"

"Yes, today we will be learning how to make stink bombs." And everybody began cheering,

-  
-

"I fucking hate stink bombs." I grumbled out angrily as I made my way down the hallway towards the detention class room. It's been like a period and a half and I still smell like Toad. I wonder when his monthly shower is....

"Language, Roxy." An aggravated voice said from behind me, "If I recall correctly, that is why you are here.'

'If I recall correctly, it's because you are a douche.' I mumbled in my mind.

"So what exactly do you do in detention?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Seeing as how I myself do not have enough time to watch after the likes of you, for the next week you will be under the supervision of Mr. McCoy. And if he reports you doing anything you will be suspended." And then he walked away. So where the fuck am I supposed to find Mr. McCoy. I think he's my chemistry teacher! Ha, so I can bitch to him about this smell!

"Mr. McCoy!" I announced my presence loudly as I stormed into the class room.

"You're late." Was all he said from behind a large stack of papers.

"Totally not my fault. I was on my way to the detention room, you know where detention is usually held, and then Kelly was all like 'no, go find McCoy' then he walked away. And I honestly had no clue what your name was, then I remembered that you were the reason why I smelled so bad, so then I had to try to find our class room. Do you know how big this school is?" I asked as I stopped for a breathe of air. "So really, blame Kelly."

"You aren't good at remembering things, are you?" He asked as he finally stopped grading.

"Only names and directions." I said with a shrug as I sat down in a chair in front of him "So what kinds of torture are you going to put me through?'

"Very little. I do not share the same views on discipline as Kelly does. So how about you just run a few errands for me and we'll be good?" He asked me with a sly smirk.

"What do you need of me?" I asked as I leaned as close to him as I could inside my desk as I looked at him as if he was deciding my future.

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get us both some food, my treat." He said as he held out a ten dollar bill to me.

"Did I mention that you are by far my favorite teacher?"

-  
-

"Hey Blue!" I yelled happily as I hopped out of the school only to see him sitting on the front steps. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago." He said as he stood to face me. "Ready to go?"

"How are we getting there?" I asked as I realized that neither one of us could really drive and it was a pretty far walk.

"The mall is just under two miles vrom here so I can port us zhere." He said as he grabbed my arm an within a few seconds we were in an alley behind the mall. I like my transporting better..... Less likely to blind me! "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just temporarily blind." I said as my eyes began to adjust and I could finally see the objects around me, "Ok, let's go!"

-  
-

"Holy fucking shit, I want a chinchilla!" I announced randomly as Kurt and I walked out of some random ass store.

"Vhat?" I could hear my German companion ask before he broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What? They are so fucking cute! All fuzzy and cute!" I said in my own defense as soon as Kurt began to calm down a bit.

"And since vhen have you liked cute things?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"I adore cute thing-"

"We've come to be the rulers of you all-!"

"What?"

"_Where are you?_" A curious voice asked.

"Mall." said curtly.

"_Doing what?_"

"Things."

"_With whom?_"

"People."

"_Kurt?_"

"Yes mother."

"_Mother?! Are you kidding me? I wold totally be the father!_"

"Got it."

"_Are you going to hang up?_"

"See you at home."

"_Don't you-_"

"You have to go home?" A curious German asked from my side.

"Um, yeah. My dad is on his way." I said as I looked at him with apologetic eyes. "And if you want to keep that furry little tale of yours, I suggest porting home as soon as possible."

"I'll see you tomorrow, ja?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course." I said with a warm smile in return before he walked into the guys bathroom where I could distinctly see a puff of black smoke that indicated that he had in fact left. Following Fuzzy Lumpkin's lead I headed into the girl's room and ported somewhere in to the boarding house. I wasn't really concentrating, so where I ended up was a mystery to me. I just hope I don't end up in the shower while Toad is taking his monthly showers. That would be hell.

-  
-

When I landed in my final destination, it was dark. And usually I would enjoy that, except when the darkness later included falling off of where ever I landed and falling on a pile of something hard and sharp. Trying to stand up, as I noticed, was very difficult due to how small the space around me was.

"Where the shit am I?" I asked as I finally stood up. From what I could conclude, I was in a closet. Now where is the door.....

"What are you doing in my closet, yo?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. Turning around I figured that I was, in fact, inside Toad's closet.

"I ported and wasn't paying attention, and kinda ended up in here." I said with a shrug as I stood up and pushed Toad out of the way so that I could go to take a shower, because I really do not feel clean after sitting in Toad's closet.

"Oh, by the way, Pietro is really pissed. Something about being the father, so I suggest staying away from him." Toad said as he went back to laying down on his bed and opening a comic book.

"Got it."

-  
-

"McCoy!" I yelled as I entered his classroom.

"Hello Roxy." He said without looking up from what he was doing, which appeared to be packing a bag full of sport like items, "If you do not mind, we will be taking today's detention outside."

"Well you see-" I said as I attempted to object to going outside, where the sun was. The evil sun.

"You really don't have a choice, by the way." He told me as he made his way to the door.

"Of course I don't." I said with a deep sigh as I followed behind the large man in front of me.

"I have a question." Mr. McCoy said as he slowed down enough for me to be able to walk next to him.

"I might have an answer." I said with a shrug as I looked up at him. Fuck, he's tall as all fuck. Like if he was a monster, I would be scared shitless right about now.

"Why is it that you have gotten in so much trouble in such a short amount of time?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Ya know, I keep asking myself the exact same thing."

"Well, if you do not mind you could go sit on the bleachers and attempt to stay out of trouble." Hank said as he gestured to the bleachers that just so happened to be in the shade. Oh, happy day!

"Aye aye, sir!" I cheered happily as I ran over to the bleachers and took a seat all the way to the right.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from below me that scared me so much that I managed to fall over. Looking down I saw Lance underneath the bleachers with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth

"Detention. Hey, give me that." I said as I plucked the slim stick from between his lips and took a drag with my face hidden under the bleachers so that McCoy wouldn't see the smoke.

"I didn't know you smoke." Lance said as he took his cigarette back.

"I don't really, but it helps to calm me down." I said with a shrug as I sat back up to make it look as though nothing was going on.

"Oh ok, want me to come up there and keep you company?" Lance asked as he took the final drag out of his cigarette and threw it to the ground before stomping it out with his foot.

"Sure, why the hell not." And a minute later there was a rock tumbler sitting at my left. Looking up I saw that Duncan and Scott were competing in different track and field activities, which ended with Duncan shoving Scott so hard that he fell over with his glasses about five feet away from him.

"Hit the showers Mathews, you're off the team." McCoy said as he stood on the track looking all tough and such.

"But-" Duncan tried to defend himself.

"Go." was all that McCoy had to say before Duncan ran off towards the locker room. looking up I saw that Jean was gripping her head in what appeared to be pain as I felt a small buzzing in the back of my mind. What the fuck is her problem? Ignoring her, I looked back towards Scott who was searching for his glasses with his eyes closed. McCoy then came to his rescue and handed him the glasses and he helped him up and said something so quietly that I could not hear it.

"Coach?" Scott said as soon as it was safe for him to open his eyes.

"Go take five, huh?" McCoy said as he patted him on the back and walked off, "Kay, who's running the two hundred?"

And que Jean losing her mind and trying to shoot a javelin towards a group of runners using her mind. So Lance, being the nice guy that he was, made the earth shake under the runners so that they all fell to the ground rather ungracefully. He then waved and shrugged when kitty glared at him from the ground before the javelin landed in the wall behind where her head was.

for her next act, Jean then chucked three shot puts. Two went towards McCoy who then caught them and one went towards Scott. He then fell to the ground to avoid it then shot a laser to throw it off balance so that instead of hitting Duncan in the back of the head it went through a window. Scott then made his way over to where Jean had fallen to the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Jean? Jean, what's wrong?"

"Scott, help me. I can't stop it. I can't-" And then she passed out. Scott picked up her body and ran off the track with Kitty running behind him.

"Can I go home now?" I yelled in the direction that Mr. McCoy was standing.

"Yes Roxy, see you tomorrow."

"Cool, let's go Lancey-kins." I said as I ran off the bleachers and towards the parking lot.

-  
-

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled enthusiastically as I ran into the house with a large smile on my face.

"Why the hell are you so happy, yo." Toad asked from his upside down position on the couch as he and Tabby watched tv.

"Jean is progressively losing her mind when ever I am around. This is totally a cause for a celebration!" I yelled happily as I threw my arms into the air.

"Pietro wants to see you by the way." Tabby said as she looked up from her magazine.

"You really know how to ruin my day."

"It's what I'm good at." She said with a a wide smirk before I headed up the stairs and towards the door that was across the hall from my own.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked in a business like voice as I entered the room.

"How did you manage to avoid me all day?" Pietro asked from the bed as he kept his eyes on the book that he was reading.

"I'm just skilled like that." I said with a casual shrug. Honestly, that wasn't planned, it just kind of happened.

"I would be the father." He said with a stubborn pout.

"Prove it." I said before I closed the door and walked towards him.

-  
-

"And that is how I defeated the Goblin king and saved my half brother from becoming a goblin himself." I told Tabby as she helped me get ready or school the next morning.

"You know, that sounds a lot like the Labyrinth." She said with a knowing smirk as she applied her mascara.

"Yeah, they actually based the movie off o me." I said while pulling my shirt over my head.

"So what happened last night with Pietro?" She asked as her chair rotated to look me in the eyes.

"I pretended to let him be dominant." I said with a wicked smirk across my face.

"Nice."

* * *

...... This wasn't a filler. What are you talking about? All this shit was very vital to the plot of the story! In very small ways. Yeah, I suck. I know. But you know what, senior year sucks. I have to get a job, fill out applications, visit schools, play thong tag, do the laundry, learn how to drive, and I still need to get good grades. Oh, and stay inspired for this bloody story!  
Honestly, I adore this story, but I'm trying to follow the plot, and nothing interesting is happening in these next few episodes that even remotely involve the brotherhood.  
Oh, so have I mentioned that I am moderately losing my mind. Yeah, it's fun. If you want to know, send me a pm cos I am too lazy to explain it to people who don't even give a crap.  
And if you didn't know this chapter comes from the episode Power Surge. Oh and sorry if any of you don't like the fact of Lance and Roxy smoking, but first of all: I don't give a crap. And second of all: it kind of makes sense for their characters. Same thin goes for the PietroxRoxy, also just cos I adore my little speed demon, and because Roxy is a little bit of a slut.  
Well, she's not a slut, but she acts slutty, you know? Like she doesn't like Pietro, but she likes the attention of other human beings.

So, please review because I believe that it makes me more sane!


	6. My Hoovercraft is Full of Eels!

**AN: So I am quite possibly dieing. Just putting that out there. So this chapter is dedicated to life. So yeah! And I'm listening to Queen! Omk, but the other day I had my friend over and we were watching evolutions and we sat there and tried to find every episode that Poitr talks in (there is only like two or three) and through out this entire chapter I kept almost calling Pietro, Piotr. My bad... And I just informed my mother that I love Charles Xavier's voice because it is like "uber sex in my brain".  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. So suck it!**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter six- My hoover craft is full of eels

_"The time has come, the Poet said,  
to speak of many things;  
Of metaphors, and shether Feet have Wings;  
How cummings lost his shift key,  
and parody that stings." - Anitra L. Freeman _

_

* * *

_"Roxy!" A loud voice yelled from upstairs.

"Tabby!" I yelled back.

"Toad!" Toad yelled from besides me. As my stare turned towards him he merely shrugged and stated, "I wanted to feel included."

"The only place that you would ever be included would be in a swamp." I said before going back to cooking my dinner.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy!" Tabby continued to yell as she ran down the stairs.

"What can I do for you this fine evening?" I asked as I looked up briefly from the cutting board in front of me. "And you look amazing, by the way."

"I see how it is. You insult me then compliment Tabbitha." Toad said with a pout as he hopped on top of the table.

"I'm sorry, Tabby is fucking hot. Do you see this ass?" I asked as I turned said mutant around to display her ass, "It's amazing!"

"You are such a sick individual." was all Toad had to say before the hopped out of the back door.

"Ignoring that." Tabby said before she turned back to face me, " I am so bored I'm practically pulling my hair out. Let's go do something!"

"And what do you suggest we do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care! Party?" She asked as she picked up a piece of cheese that I had been cubing.

"Sounds good! Go make yourself all sexy and such." I said as I turned the over off and threw the cheese back into the refrigerator.

"Should we bring one of the guys?"

"Lance would invite Kitty, who I can't use my powers around. Toad is pissed at me. Blob passed out like a hour ago. Pietro?" I asked as I ticked the members of the Brotherhood off on my fingers.

"Pietro it is!" Tabby said with an excited giggle, "You get him, I'll get ready!" And with that she ran up the stairs and out of sight. Shrugging lazily I teleported upstairs and into Pietro's room just as he removed his skin tight shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Do I have amazing timing, or what?" I asked with a wicked smirk on my face.

"Hey sweets, like what you see?" Pietro asked with a single elegant eyebrow raised as he made his way closer to me.

"You could say that." I said with a small shrug as my arms wound their way around his neck.

"Well this doesn't seem fair at all." Pietro said as he turned his head to the side in a fake pout. "Here I am, shirtless. And here you are, still fully clothed."

"Maybe we should fix that." I said just as I felt his hands creep slightly under my shirt and saw his face lean closer to my own.

"So did he say yes?" Enter Tabitha. Note to self; Kill her.

"I haven't really asked yet." I said without moving from my current position.

"Asked what?" Pietro asked as he looked away from me and towards Tabby.

"We're going to go look for a party, wanna come?" Tabby announced before closing the door and heading back to her room to finish getting ready.

"I would love to go. You know, there has been nothing interesting going on in this town lately." Pietro said as he went over to his closet, "You know, for a town full of mutants, things really are rather mundane around here." And it was at this point that I walked out of the room and went to go get ready. After searching through my closet for a few minutes I decided to get dressed in a pair of skin tight neon green skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black wrist band, high heel boots, and a small choker.

"Ready to go yet?" Pietro asked as he ran into my room. He was dressed in a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off his legs.

"Yeah, sorry but not all of us can make an entire outfit in less than a minute." I said before the two of us headed towards Tabby's room to see what was taking her so long.

"I didn't make this..."

"You ready yet?" I asked as I knocked. Pietro was standing behind me and tapping his foot impatiently. He can be such a drama queen...

"Can you help me?" She yelled back through the door. Deciding to be a useful member of society, I teleported into her room and onto her massive bed.

"You rang?" I asked with a small smirk and a single raised eyebrow.

"Help me zipper this god damned thing!" She said as she turned around to display her open back. Standing up, I walked towards her and zippered her skin tight dress in place. As she turned around I noticed that she was wearing a slim red dress that ended in a red and black tutu, covering her legs from the knee down were a pair of combat boots with red laces, and to finish off her look, her hair was pulled in to a bun that was wrapped in red and black ribbons.

"You look amazing." I said with a wide smile on my face before we headed out her room only to see Pietro leaning against a wall in the hallway and looking towards the ceiling.

"So how exactly are we going to find this mysterious party?" He asked in a voice so fast that I was surprised when his words did not slur.

"We are going to steal Lance's car." I said as if it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"Lance keeps his keys in his pants at all times, dumb ass." Pietro said with his arms crossed.

"That's it?" And with that I teleported into the living room and onto Lance's lap, "Hey there."

"What the hell are you doing?" Lance asked as he attempted to push me off, which only resulted in the both of us falling off of the couch.

"Sorry, thought you were somebody else." I said before walking out of the room with my hands in my pockets.

"What was that?" Pietro asked as he and Tabby met me at the door.

"My mad skills." I said as I displayed the set of keys dangling from my middle finger.

-  
-

So after an hour of searching, we decided that Bayville sucked and had no parties or clubs. So what were three troublesome mutant teenagers to do? Break into the mall, of course! Because as it turns out, the Bayville mall's security is made up of two middle aged men who can not stay awake past nine. And it was now eleven. Whoot! So using Tabby's amazing mini bombs we broke the small lock that kept the front door of the mall closed. Pietro then ran in and made sure that there was nothing security wise that could stop us. There wasn't. I'm officially starting to love this town.

"So now what?" Tabby asked as the three of us made our way towards the lower levels of the mall, which was also where all the good stores were located.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Pietro yelled before he ran off at his normal uber human speed.

"Well damn..." was all I had time to say before Pietro was back, this time carrying two glass bottles.

"Sorry it took me so long, there was this hobo and he like tried to maul my eyes out, something about missing his wedding." Pietro said in a mild ramble before stopping and staring at the two of us who were in turn, staring blankly back at him.

"So what exactly are we doing now?" I asked as Tabby continued to stare.

"We make our own party." Pietro said before he lifted a bottle of vodka in one hand a a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the other.

-  
-

"So did you hear about zhe break in last night?" A cheerful Kurt asked as he sat in front of m in English , is he talking about our break in? Cos, that would be really cool if we made news and shit. It might also help me remember what the fuck happened last night after we finished the bottle of vodka, cos that's when everything went blurry.

"No, I didn't. What happened?" I asked with fake excitement. Fuck today, I don't want to be excited. My head hurts and Toad nearly dragged me out of bed this morning. I think he might have dressed me too if I didn't start participating in my acts of getting ready for school. Why the fuck is it so bright out today?

"Apparently a couple of teens broke into zhe mall and a liquor store. All zhey really know is zhat zhe teens left a red button down shirt, a pair of combat boots, and a pair ov, um," It was at this point that Kurt mumbled something that distinctly sounded like 'lacey panties.' So that's where my panties went.... "But zhe night guards didn't even know zhat zhe kids broke in cos zhey vere sleeping! So zhey got fired, ov course." Well there goes an easy place to break into....

"Do they have any idea who it was?" I asked with honest curiosity this time as I slowly pulled a bunch of shadows closer to myself. Yeah, that's a lot better.

"Um, i zhink zhey said zhat it vas just a bunch ov college kids." Kurt said with a shrug.

-  
-

"Where the shit is everybody?" I asked Tabby as the two of us made our way into the cafeteria with lunch trays in our hands. Today our lunch was provided by the pay phone outside of the Wallmart down the street from the school.

"The rest of the guys minus Pietro have detention. Last time I saw Pietro was second period. Most of the Institute kids are in the library working on different papers, something about getting out of a camping trip if they do well in school." Tabby said with a shrug as she led us to an empty table.

"I saw Pietro last period, he said something about going home cos he felt sick to his stomach." I said lazily before shoving a hand full of french fries down my throat.

"That man just can't hold his whiskey." Tabby said before looking behind me, "Hey pretty kitty. Why aren't you in the library?"

"Like I would hang out in the library during lunch." Kitty said before sitting down at the table.

"You do realize that Jean will get pissed if she sees you socializing with us, right?" I said before taking a bite out of my cheese burger. Out of the corner of my eye I could distinctly see Tabby take my soda.

"Like I care. Anyway, just getting the word around, the Professor and all of the teachers are going to be away for the night, so we're totally going to throw a party!" Kitty giggled wildly.

"Yet again, you seem to overlook Jean."

"We aren't stupid, we're going to get rid of her and Scott."

"And here I thought you institute kids were all about teamwork and friendship. The first chance you get and you try to off your team mates, and all for a party." I said with a disappointed voice as I shook my head and took my soda back from Tabby. And with that, Kitty stormed off in a huff.

-  
-

"Roberto!" I yelled loudly as I jumped onto the back of the boy that I remembered meeting at the Institute.

"Ah, Dios mío, ¿qué carajo?" He yelled as he managed to throw me off of his back..

"Mi aerodeslizador está lleno de anguilas!" I yelled back at him, that will show him.

"Wait, what?" Roberto asked as he finally turned around to face me.

"It's the only Spanish I know." I said with a simple shrug. "So do you know where Kurt is? I need to talk to him and it's like uber important."

"I think he's still in the library." I could just hear him say before I ran of in the direction of the library.

-  
-

"Kurt!" I yelled loudly as I jumped onto his table, all of his papers then thrown to the ground.

"Ich arbeitete an das!" He yelled angrily before his eyes softened lightly once he looked up at me.

"Mein Luftkissenfahrzeug ist voller Aale!" I yelled back at him.

"What?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would be a useful phrase one day, you know like when we would have hovercrafts, so I learned how to say it in like fifteen languages."

"You are so vierd." Kurt said as he chuckled and shook his head. "So vhat's up?"

"Why didn't you invite me to your party?!" I asked angrily as I sat back on my knees and crossed my arms with my face in a minor pout.

"Vell zhe party vas Kitty's idea and she just came up vith it last period and I haven't seen you since zhen. I was going to invite you but I hadn't seen you!" He said as a light blush rose to his cheeks. Aw, Fuzzy lumpkins is so cute when he's nervious!

"Just making sure!" I said with a wide smile as my pout was wiped away instantly.

"So you're coming, zhen?" He asked as he stood up and went to pick up all of his papers off of the floor.

"Of course I'm coming! I've been dieing to go to a party since I moved here!"

-  
-

"Lance, we're borrowing your car!" I announced loudly as I walked into the living room where he was once again lounging on the couch. Does he ever move?

"So you're actually asking tonight?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah it's rude to steal two nights in a row." I said with a light grin, "So can we?"

"Where are you going?"

"They're throwing a party over at the institute." I said with a shrug.

"They are?" He asked with a look of confusion.

"What? Did Pretty Kitty not invite you?" I asked with a wicked smirk, "Maybe she thought you were too dangerous."

"Just take the fucking keys." Lance said as he practically threw them at my face.

"Love you!" I yelled as I ran outside where Tabby was already waiting for me. "Got 'em!"

"Whoot!"

-  
-

"Hey there." I said in a silky voice as I slid smoothly in front of a certain German boy who was shoving a sandwich down his throat.

"Oh! Hallo!" Kurt said as he swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled widely at me.

"What's up?" I asked with a smirk as Tabby ran by and stole the sandwich from Kurt's hands before running off in the direction of a girl I remembered being called Amara.

"Nozhing much. I vas eating, but I guess I am not anymore..." Kurt said with a simple shrug.

"Wanna Dance?" I asked with a bright smile and a flutter of my eyelashes.

"Sure!" Kurt cheered shortly before he was dragged onto the makeshift dance floor just as a quick song began to play. "I love zhis song!"

"Kurt! We have some _danger_, in the other _room_!" Rouge said as she ran up to the two of us.

"Now?" He asked with an exasperated sigh before he received a nod from Rouge and turned to me, "I'll be back soon. Save me a dance, ya?"

"Of course!" I said happily. As soon as the two of them had left I saw that the only people who were left in the room were kids from school and the first year students of the institute. No real X-men... "Tabby! This party is ours for the taking!"

-  
-

One and a half hours later and the Xavier kids were all back, including Scott and Jean. Not good.

"Roxy!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the stairs and towards me. It was currently eleven at night and all of the other party goers were starting to leave, "I missed my own party, didn't I?"

"Yeah, little bit." I said with a giggle as I whipped a small amount of sweat from my brow, "But if it makes you feel any better, it was an amazing party." I told him with a wide smile.

"Aw, zhis blows!" Kurt whined adorably as his tail slowly snuck its way out into the open, as the only people left in the room were mutants.

"Sorry hun, next time?" I said with a small smile.

"Okay." He said with a small pout.

"I gotta go, I might have moderately stolen Lance's car..." I said with a shrug as I held up the keys to show Kurt.

"You, like, stole Lance's car?" Kitty asked as she made a bee line towards us.

"Well I actually stole his keys last night. Tonight he gave them to me." I said with a happy smile as if I had proven a brilliant point.

"Then why didn't you bring him?" Kitty asked with an eyebrow raised and a delicate hand placed on her hip.

"He didn't ask to come." I said with a simple shrug before turning back to Kurt, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya." Was all he said before Tabby, who seemed to appear from thin air, dragged me out of the front door and back towards where Lance's Jeep was parked.

-  
-

"Hey!" I yelled happily as soon as a certain, secretly, blue boy walked into our english class. "What's up my fine German amigo?"

"I'm tired." He said with a sigh that proved his lack of sleep.

"So how much trouble did you get in last night?" I asked with a smile. I mean, he might be in major trouble after throwing a party that he missed, but it was a kick ass party, so it's worth it.

"Well, everybody else just got double Logan sessions for a monzh. But since I am still in trouble for zhe whole thing wizh Tabby, I now have to do double sessions for two monzhs and clean zhe X-Jet." He said with a sad pout.

"So how did Jean and Scott even get in last night? I didn't see them come in the front door." I said with a curious look in my eye, which i was.

"Zhey climbed zhe waterfall." He said with a shrug as if it was obvious.

"You have a waterfall?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Who the fuck has a waterfall? We don't even have running water right now!

"Yeah, it's to hide zhe bunker vhere zhe X-Jet is." He said with a nod.

"I love your house." I informed Kurt with an excited look on my face.

"Ja, but last night it sucked! We not only had to clean up avter zhe party, but also avter zhe danger room vhich was a complete mess thanks to zhat Arcade Kid." Kurt said with a frustrated sigh.

"What other amazing things does your house like item have?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. Maybe they had a secret room filled with emergency midget albino ninjas. That would kick ass.

"Did you even hear anyzhing zhat I just said?"

"No, not really."

* * *

No matter how hard I try, I keep writing PietroxRoxy. And I swear to you, this is in fact a Kurt story. I just can't help it, Pietro in my mind is a slut, and Roxy acts like a slut, so it just seems natural in my mind. But I think it also has to do with the fact that if Pietro was, in fact, real, I would, in fact, jump him. My one friend says I have an albino fetish. Like I have mentioned, I am albino, and apparently I'm searching for another albino. So I then fall for anybody who has pale skin, white hair, or red eyes. Probably why I love Near, Draco Malfoy, Vampires, and that albino kid who worked at a restaurant on the beach. Never met him, but I obsessed over him all summer.

"Ah, Dios mío, ¿qué carajo?"- "Oh my god, what the fuck?" (Spanish)  
"Mi aerodeslizador está lleno de anguilas!"- "My hovercraft is full of eels!" (Spanish)  
"Ich arbeitete an das!"- "I was working on that!" (German)  
"Mein Luftkissenfahrzeug ist voller Aale!"- "My hovercraft is full of eels!" (German)

I have taken to calling Magneto, Maggie, is that weird? And sorry if the end sucked, I've been doing so much shit in my creative writing class that I have had no creative juices left in me...

Is Roxy a Mary Sue? I really want to know, so please, feel free to tell me!

So I wrote half of this chapter handcuffed to myself, because I was bored....  
So if you want to hear more of my handcuff adventures, and Roxy adventures, not with Pietro, then Review.


	7. Really guy?

**AN: You people should love me, it's been like three days since my last update. Oh, and one of my lovely readers put the idea in my head, so I'm working on a Pietro/OC story, so look out for that! Did you know that it takes three days to shrink a human head? Fuck, I lost my handcuffs..... again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. So suck it!**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

**

* * *

**

Belle Fleur

Chapter seven- Really Guy?

_"I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying.__" -_Oscar Wilde

_

* * *

_"So you are telling me that Hank McCoy, our calm chemistry teacher, broke a sink in a fit of rage?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. There is no way in hell that he would do that. The guy's as dangerous as a daisy. A six foot well built daisy, but a daisy none the less!

"I'm not lieing, yo, I know this guy who was in his second period class when it happened! He said that he ran out of the room angry and the next thing they knew, they were missing a sink in the men's room." Toad tried to convince me as we made our way to chemistry.

"Ok, first of all, that's Kurt's class-"

"Kinda creepy you know that."

"Shut up. And none of the brotherhood is in that class. And second of nobody will associate with you out side of the brotherhood because your a pick-pocketing little creep-"

"Like you're one to talk."

"So your source, doesn't exist." I finished with an assured smirk on my face.

"Believe what you want, but there it is." Toad said as we passed a bathroom with yellow tape going back and forth on the door. Just past the tape you could distinctly see a sink with some water leaking out of the pipes hanging from the bottom.

"Doesn't mean that McCoy did it. Lance could have done that for all we know. Hell, I could do that on a good day." I said with a scowl on my face.

"Whatever." Toad said before we turned into our class room, "Look, yo, a sub!"

"It could be just a coincidence." I tried to defend the only teacher in the school who could stand me.

"We saw him this morning, remember he stopped you to tell you to meet him in the gym tomorrow because he had to coach the girl's roller hockey." Toad pointed out before turning back to me, "I aint staying if we have a sub, you coming?"

"Yeah, but where is Tabby?" I asked after noticing that she wasn't in her normal seat.

"Probably under the bleachers already. Let's go, yo!" Toad said in a whiny voice as he dragged me out of the class room. What is his malfunction?

"God, slow down fucker! I gotta put my shit in my locker." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well hurry up, yo. I aint getting caught by Kelly again, I got enough detention as it is, ya know?" Toad said as he hopped on top of my locker only to hop to the other side of the hallway.

"You want to hurry up?" I asked as soon as I had put all of my books away, "That can be arranged." Looking either way in the hallway I saw that nobody was there and grabbed onto Toad's arm. Allowing the calm darkness to engulf the two of us, I simply waited until it passed and we were in our chosen location.

"What the hell Roxy, why you always got to do that? You know it makes me sick, yo!" Toad said angrily before looking around, "Wait, why aren't I sick?"

"Because you got used to it, ass wipe." I said with a sigh before walking over to where Tabby and Pietro were sitting high in the rafters. Repeating my transportation act I then appeared sitting on one of the bars parallel to the ground. Toad then followed my actions and hopped until he was placed next to Tabby. "Why are you here, Pietro?"

"I got bored of my history class." he announced with a shrug, "And I was going to go home to sleep but then I saw Tabbitha under here and she said that you two were probably on your way, so I stayed."

"How sweet of you." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, breaking up this boring conversation, you got any cigarettes, Toad? Lance took all of mine." Tabby whined towards the amphibious boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but you owe me, yo." Toad said as he pulled out a familiar square box and gave one to Tabby and took one for himself before turning to Pietro and myself, "You guys want one?"

"Please and thank you." I said as I took one out carefully. Looking to my side I saw Pietro had taken one without speaking and currently had the lighter, "Shouldn't you not be smoking, you know with the whole extreme speed running thing?"

"Shut up."

-  
-

"Hey there McCoy!" I said as I walked into the gym at the end of the day, "Where were you yesterday?"

"I had something personal to take care of." He said with his usual calm look on his face, "How was my substitute?"

"Oh yeah, did I mention that I ditched your class yesterday?" I asked with a happy smile on my face.

"Roxy." He said with disappointment apparent in his voice.

"What? You said to be more honest. So I told you honestly that I don't go to class if I have a substitute teacher. It's just a waste of both of our time." I said with a shrug, Which was true. Ever since I was in third grade, if I had a sub then I wasn't in that class that day.

"By be more honest, I meant go to class regardless of who is teaching, do not steal, do not do anything immoral." He said as his calm demeanor came back to him.

"I'm not good at stuff like that." I said with a shake of my head.

"What do your parents think of all of this?" He asked. In the last week McCoy had taken to asking me personal questions, and I have taken to not giving a crap and answering them as honestly as I could without giving up the fact that I was in fact a mutant.

"They don't really care as long as I don't get arrested. Which only happened once and it was all a misunderstanding and they bailed me out." I said with a smile. And by bailed me out, I mean that I transported myself the hell out of that jail cell.

"Just, try to work on that. Alright?" He asked before looking up at the door that lead to the hallways, "I have something I need to do, when the girls come out can you just tell them to start doing drills and that I'll be back in a minute?"

"Will do." And with that he was gone. And in less than three seconds all of the girls rolled out of the locker room, literally. "Ok, I'm sorry. But is this even a real sport?" I asked loudly to the girls as I took my seat on the bottom bleacher.

"What are you doing here?" And of course, Jean is here! Aren't I just a lucky duck?

"How many sports teams are you on?" I asked right back at her. Seriously, she has been on every team that McCoy has had to supervise. Maybe she is secretly in love with him. Haha, sucks for Scott.

"Well excuse me for wanting to stay in shape unlike some people." She shot back with a glare. Ew, angry Jean.

"I stay in shape, I just don't have to be around a bunch of people I hate to do it." I said with a shrug, "And anyway, McCoy left me in charge."

"Why would he ever leave _you_ in charge?" She asked with a sneer.

"Wow, bitch alert. And if you must know it is because he loves me and because I don't fail at life. Which is more than you can say." I spat out before turning to the other girls who had been watching with interest, "Go run drills or something. Don't kill each other, and try to remember; this isn't a real sport!"

"Thank you Roxy, that will be enough." Mr. McCoy said as he walked back into the gym with Evan standing in the door way awkwardly. "Come on people, let's turn it up a notch! And let's have some fun! That's it, great! Use your stick! Go, go, go!" And he continued to coach them like this for a good five minutes before he stopped abruptly. He clutched his head in pain and leaned forward slightly, but none of the girls even seemed to notice. His right hand began to move forward before he clutched it and mumbled something that sounded like "No, not now." before putting both of his hands behind his back. But that only worked for a minute before he began flailing around in pain, now with his back to the girls.

"Catch me coach, I can't stop!" Some idiotic girl from the team squealed as she rolled closer to McCoy. The only reaction that he gave her was to turn around and growl in her face. Yes, he growled at a girl. Ignoring the obvious signs of a mental breakdown, that in and of itself, was really funny. But as she rolled closer to him, he did in fact catch her and gripped her arms to the point of bruising.

"Hey teach, nice catch!" Evan said as he ran over to defuse the situation, "Bet you didn't see that one coming." And after being broken out of his stupor, he finally let her go, although he still looked on edge.

"Gee, Mr. McCoy looked really mad." The girl said as Evan walked her back onto the court where Jean rolled closer to her.

"No, you just surprised him!" Jean assured her before rolling behind Evan back to McCoy who was still bugging out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Evan asked as he placed a gentle hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. I- I guess I'm just a little jumpy." he answered with his voice a little raspy as he tried to calm down his quickened breathes.

And that was the end of practice for a fake sport, and the end of my detention.

-  
-

"What i don't get yo, is that you still don't believe me! I took a shower this morning, I swear!" Toad tried to defend himself as the two of us made our way to my locker at the end of the day, which is where both Tabby and Pietro said that they would meet me so we could all walk home together. Lance was mad at us for different reasons each, so he was only driving Freddy home now. I offered to teleport us all home but Tabby declined due to her lack of teleportation, so I decided to walk home with her. And Pietro being the gentleman that he is decided to walk with me instead of sprinting home, and Toad has no other friends so he was going to hop home with us.

"Well you still smell like shit, so yeah, I'm having a hard time believing you." I said as we finally arrived at my locker where the other two were waiting. "Hey there, want some muffins I made last period?" I asked while extending the bag full of muffins.

"Don't you have cooking with Lance?" Pietro asked before taking a bite, "Is he still mad at us?"

"Let's just say he offered to drive Kitty home because he was going to have so much extra room in his car for awhile." I said with a shrug.

"So we're screwed." Tabby says with a sigh, "Does he not realize that we live like a good five miles from school?"

"Oh, hallo Roxy and Tabbizha." A shy German voice asked from behind our group. turning around I saw that it was Kurt with a light blush on his face.

"Hey blue boy!" Tabby greeted happily.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" I asked with a wide smile.

"I um, juzt vanted to know if you vanted to hang out today?" He asked quietly. Looking around I noticed that Pietro was glaring daggers at Kurt and that Toad was making faces at him.

"Ok, first of all, you two stop being douches." I said as I pointed angrily at Pietro and Toad, then turned back to Kurt with a warm smile, "And I would love to. Your place?"

"Ja! And if you need a ride we have an extra spot in Scott's car because Kitty is getting a ride from Lance." Kurt offered with more confidence now that nobody was glaring at him.

"That would be amazing seeing as how Lance refuses to drive us anywhere." I said with a smile, "I'll meet you out at the car, I just have to give these bitches a lesson in manners. Okay?"

"Sure!" And with that h turned and walked down the hallway.

"Are you really going to ditch us for him?" Pietro asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, I am. He's my friend, get used to it." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No, he's friends with Roxy. He would never accept you if he knew who Fleur was." Pietro said as he rolled his eyes right back at me.

"Well he's never going to find out who Fleur is, so it's all good." I said before turning to Toad and Tabby, "Come into the bathroom with me real fast." and with that the three of us walked into the bathroom just after I saw Pietro run out of the school at super speed. Inside the bathroom there was a nerdy freshman who was merely popping pimples in the mirror.

"Get out, yo." Toad yelled at her. She looked up quickly and blushed before running as quickly as she could out of the room. And with that I grabbed both of their wrists and teleported us all home.

"Now Toad, watch Tabby, don't molest her, and hold her hair back when she throws up. Pietro should be home soon, see you later!"

"Yeah, yeah." And with his mumbled response in the back round, I teleported back to school and ran out of the bathroom and outside to the parking lot.

"Sorry it took me so long, Pietro was being an ass." I said with a sigh as I jumped into the empty seat next to Kurt.

The entire car ride was silent. Scott was driving at a legal speed, which was something new after driving with Lance. Evan was reading a piece of paper and looking incredibility confused. Jean was glaring at me through the rear view mirror. And Kurt was just smiling in that cute way that he does when he's being oblivious to life. How cute.

But within five minutes we were at the institute and out of the car. Thank god.

"I'm starving! Do you vant something to eat?" Kurt said as he made a bee line for the kitchen. Once we got into the kitchen i noticed two things, there was a shit load of food on the table, and there was a giant blue fuzzy ape like man in the corner wearing brown slacks and a light tan shirt. Hm, blue and fuzzy? Maybe he was Fuzzy Lumpkins daddy!

"Um no, I'm good. But thank you!" I said with a wide smile as I sat down at the table, "Your house is so much nicer than mine. Have I told you that?" This comment enticed a smile from Kurt and a scoff from Jean who had just walked in.

"Most places are better than the Brotherhood house." She said as she poured herself a small glass of milk and grabbed a few cookies off of the table.

"While that is true, I meant nicer than my house." I said with an angry tone.

"We all know that they are one in the same." Jean spat out before taking an angry bite out of the first cookie.

"Why won't you listen to me when I say that I am not that crazy bitch that is helping the brotherhood!" I said in a slightly louder voice but not so loud that I was yelling.

"Because all of the evidence points to you." Jean said as if it was obvious.

"Well nobody else seems to believe your fucking evidence, even the Proff lets me in here." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Plus, according to your logic than that guy is Mr. McCoy." I said while pointing to Fuzzy Lumpkin's Dad.

"Hello, Roxy." The blue man said in a voice that could only belong to Mr. McCoy.

"Really guy, Really?" I asked as i turned back to the fuzzy man, "I hate today." I finally decided. And with that Jean walked out of the room.

"So did you attend my class today?" McCoy asked with a smile as he took the seat next to me at the table and Kurt took my other side after grabbing a sandwich.

"You know I didn't." I said with a wide smile that showed off all of my teeth. "Well I tried. I went in and sat down but then the chick tried giving me work to do so I got bored and walked out."

"You are such a good student." Kurt said before taking a bite of his sandwich. "And our sub vas a man."

"well shit. So McCoy, you're a mutant?" I asked with a nod of my head, "That's pretty cool."

"You know about mutants. that's unexpected." McCoy said in a voice very similar to my own.

"My dad's a mutant." I said with a shrug.

"Ah, now it all makes sense." McCoy said with a wise grin that showed off his fangs. Wow, that's kinda creepy....

"Oh, Roxy, I got a new movie, do you vant to vatch it vith me?" Kurt asked with an excited voice as soon as he finished his sandwich.

"Sure, that sounds good. Bye Mr. McCoy." I said as Kurt and myself made our way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Kurt's bedroom.

-  
-

"Hey Badger." i said cheerfully as I sat down next to said man at the giant dinner table that was the location of meals in the Xavier institute for the gifted.

"What is she doing here?" Logan asked without looking at me but instead stabbing the steak that he had been eating.

"Blue boy invited me." I said with a cheerful smile, "Don't lie, I know you missed me."

"I could live without another visit from you." He spat back. I don't think I'm good at making friends here. Logan has more of a reason to hate me though, he's just so fun to get mad. But speaking of which, Jean 'just so happened' to have a team practice for some other team that she was part of. Probably another fake sport.

"That hurt." I said as I began to sulk.

"Behave yourself, Roxy." Professor Xavier said in his smooth voice.

"I'll try." I said as a small smile made an appearance on my face.

"So how was your movie?" McCoy asked Kurt and myself as he attempted to change the subject.

"It was pretty bad ass." I said with a content shake of my head.

"Language."

"I enjoyed it." I corrected myself with a frown.

"Ja, it vas very good!" Kurt chimed in with an excited smile. Halfway through the movie he had turned off his image inducer, so you could see his fangs when he smiled and his tail curled up behind him in excitement.

"What was it about?" Ororo asked as she placed a small bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"It was about this chick who's parents get turned into pigs so she goes to work at a spa in the spirit world and falls in love with a dragon." I said as if the plot had been a completely normal one.

"That sounds.... interesting."

-  
-

"I'm home, douches." I announces as soon as I got home.

"What's up?" Tabby asked as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab whatever was left over from dinner.

"Watched a movie with Fuzzy Lumpkins, you know. Normal shit." I said with a shrug.

"Only they can manage to be mutants and normal." Tabby said with a shake of her head, "Oh, and Pietro wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does." I said as I grabbed a piece of bread before heading upstairs to Pietro's room. "You rang?" I asked as I opened the door without knocking.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I was sorry-"

"No you're not." I said with a shrug as I pointed out the truth.

"Shut up. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. It was rude and you didn't deserve it. I was just being pissy because you were picking the Xmen over us. But I am not sorry for what I said, that's the truth and you know it." He said with a shrug as he looked into my eyes to show that he was being sincere.

"I'm not picking them over you. I still live in this shit whole, don't I? And I know it's the truth, but I don't want it to be." I said with a sad sigh. "Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." And with that I walked into my room and got into my pajamas and threw out the bread I had planned to eat. It didn't seem appetizing anymore. I lied down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, something I knew that I would be doing for at least the next six hours. But tomorrow was Saturday, so I could sleep in as late as I wanted to. That is unless Lance get's mad and tries to shake us all to death again. Fuck life.

* * *

Omk, do you guys know what day it is in like four days?!?!? That's right, Thanksgiving! Do you know what that means? Pie!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't had pie since like..... over the summer I think. I don't know, but I'm excited as hell.

Did this chapter suck, cos I think it did. But I also think everything I write sucks.  
So my best friend (She lives like two hours away) and my boy friend talked on the phone for the first time last night. I think she traumatized him, but he won't tell me. I'm kind of worried....

Oh, and do you know what movie they watched? It's a real movie too...  
Oh, and i found my handcuffs again!  
So review, because it makes my life complete! Please and Thank you!


	8. Slight Kidnapping

**AN: So I planned on updating this before the New Year. And I'm graduating next week... I'm a bit late. Sorry about that. And fanfiction deleted my page breaks in all my other chapters! So now it's periods instead of dashes, but you people don't care so it's all good.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy. So suck it!**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter eight- Slight Kidnapping

_"The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on.__" -_Robert Bloch

* * *

"We are seriously screwed!" Pietro practically screamed as he ran into the house.

"Did you try to hit on that girl who works at the smoothie place again? Cos I told you, she is so a lesbian!" I yelled as I continued to flip through channels on the television.

"The one that was practically trying to have eye sex with you?" Tabby asked from the other side of the couch while she flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, she really is a lesbian, yo." Toad agreed from the recliner chair.

"Ok, first of all, she was trying to have eye sex with me, " Pietro pointed out as he began to pace the room. "And second of all, some one called child services on us!"

"Who the fuck called child services on us?" I screamed while standing up and throwing the remote in a random direction, which I would later learn was through a window.

"I don't know, but I was in the office-"

"You are in the office a lot." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"-And there was a person from child services asking a shit load of questions about the house!" Pietro finally finished his mini rant.

"I kinda want a smoothie now." Tabby said with a thoughtful gaze as she stood up from the couch.

"A smoothie sounds nice, " I said with a shrug as I walked closer to the door and grabbed a sweatshirt, "Who wants one? They're on me."

"Roxy, child services is on their way! And if they think that our living situation is not suitable, then we will all be shipped back to where we were before here! And trust me, that is a bad thing for most of us!" Pietro yelled loudly as he began to clean at super speeds.

"How about this?" I asked as I stood in his path, "I go get some free smoothies, you continue to clean, Toad goes and takes a shower, Tabby goes and tells Lance what is going on so he can make a plan that we will probably not follow, and Freddy can... do something useful."

"Fine, get me a strawberry smoothie." Pietro said with a pout as he continued to clean. Heading out the door I made sure to pull my skirt up and the front of my shirt down. Free smoothies, here I come!

.

.

"Why hello, Taylor." I said with a warm smile as I leaned on the counter.

"Oh! H-hey Roxy!" The girl behind the counter said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She had her short black hair pulled back into two small buns and a pair of red glasses hid her caramel brown eyes. She walked closer to the counter and stared down at me, it was only for a split second, but I swear her eyes averted from my face to my chest as her blush deepened. She is just making this too easy! "What can I get for you?"

"Can I please have a strawberry smoothie, two berry smoothies, a banana smoothie, a citrus smoothie, and a kiwi smoothie?" I asked with another warm smile.

"Yeah! Um, your total is sixteen dollars and thirty four cents." Taylor told me with an eager smile as she waited for me to find my money. Looking through all of my pockets I realized that I had 'forgotten' my money. Silly me!

"Oh my god! I forgot my money at home, I am such an idiot!" I said with my signature cute pout as I leaned back onto the counter with my head resting on a hand that was propped against the counter. "I guess I'll just have to go back home. Sorry to waste your time, Taylor." And with that I began to walk away, but not too quickly of course.

"Wait!" Taylor said quickly just as I reached the door, "They're on the house."

"I couldn't do that!" I said as I turned back around to face her.

"Don't worry about it." Taylor said with a wide smile on her face.

"But that's twenty dollars, I couldn't make you pay for that." I informed her with a sad smile on my face.

"It's fine, really." Taylor said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" I asked with a wide smile. Please say no, please say no, please say no!

"Well I was going to see a movie on Sunday, maybe you could come with me?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. God dammit!

"Sure, that sound like a lot of fun!" No it doesn't, I would rather have child services send me back to my father.

"Cool, I get off at four on Sunday, so meet me here?" After I nodded with a small smile she ran off and began making all six of my smoothies.

.

.

"So I got us all free smoothies!" I yelled happily as soon as I entered the Brotherhood house. "Well, mostly free!

"Oh, there you are!" Pietro said quickly as he ran into the room, "We need you upstairs. Everybody else is in Tabby's room!" And with that he was off again. Looking around I noticed the fact that the floors were swept, the walls were repaired and washed, the living room was organized, and the kitchen was given the appearance of cleanliness, but I knew that if I tried to open a cabinet door it would fall off. Following Pietro's instructions I walked up the stair case and into Tabby's room.

"You bitches rang?" I asked before taking a second take at the inside of the room, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Tabby is trying to look like you, I'm picking out your outfit, Pietro is cleaning the house, and Freddy is cleaning Toad." Lance explained to be as if this was all completely normal activities.

"I'm telling you guys, I took a shower like a week ago!" Toad yelled from the inflatable kiddie pool that was located in the middle of the room. Inside there was a half naked Toad and surrounded by about half a foot of bubbles. Around the pool was Freddy in what appeared to be a home made bio hazard suit and about six bottles of different kinds of shampoos and soaps.

"Yeah, and since then you have gone garbage picking for lunch at school three times, went looking for Lance's car keys in the mud twice, and been down in our polluted lake looking for flies about seven times!" I said angrily. "And why are you picking out my outfit?"

"See what we figured is that the institute still has Tabbitha listed as living with them and the school still has Mystic listed as our care giver. So we are going to have you, as Fleur, dress up to look like what mystic looked like when she ran this place. And then we are going to have Tabbitha dress up like you!" Lance finished his speech, and went back to going through a closet.

"So I have to pretend to be your schools ex principle and a mature adult just so that you but munches can stay in this shit hole of a house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well without this shit hole Tabby, you, and I will become homeless, Pietro is going back to a bitch of an aunt in New York City, Freddy is going back to being ridiculed as a freak in a side show at a circus in Texas, and Lance goes back to a foster home in Illinois, yo." Toad said as he once again emerged from a pile of suds.

"I'll do it so I have a place to stay." I said with a huge sigh.

.

.

And so, an hour later when child services representative arrived, we were well prepared.

"Hello, Miss Darkholme?" Asked an uptight looking man with light brown hair in a form fitting gray suit.

"That would be me." I said as I opened the door wider to invite him inside the house. He walked in slowly and looked both ways. Following his gaze I noticed he was staring at a wall that used to have a giant hole in it. I have to admit, Pietro did a good job cleaning.

"Well as you may know, I am Frank Albers, and I am from child services. I was sent here for an annual check up." Frankie-boy said as he held a hand out to me, being polite, I shook it.

"I understand." I said in my best mature voice, "All of the kids are in the kitchen eating dinner if you need to talk to them, and you may feel free to look around."

"I would like to look around upstairs before I talk to the children, if you do not mind." He said with a small smile.

"Not at all." As soon as he was up the stairs, I ran into the kitchen where the others were eating mac and cheese, "Holly hell, this guy is mad formal."

"Well of course he is, it's his job to be." Pietro said with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, nice job of cleaning this place." I said with a smirk as I sat on the counter.

"Really? I can show you something else I'm good at." Pietro said smoothly as he walked closer to me.

"Yeah, us flirting isn't going to make this guy think you have a stable living condition." I said seriously, "Maybe later."

"How long is he going to be here?" Tabby asked as she scraped more food out of the pots. She was currently wearing one of my skirts and a pair of my boots and had her hair down , "He's a total downer."

"Miss Darkholme, I would have to say that for a house that is full of adolescents, it is surprisingly clean." Frankie, as he had been dubbed in my head, said as he entered the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said calmly

"Now, it is standard procedure for me to ask all of the children questions. But they do need a guardian present." Nodding, Frankie began to ask the typical questions;

'_Are you happy here_?'  
'_Do you ever feel neglected_?'  
'_Do you always have enough to eat_?'  
'_Do you all get along_?'  
'_How is school?_'  
'_Are you bullied there_?'

And of course, the others couldn't help but to put their own flair on the answers;  
'_As happy as a Toad in a bucket of mud, yo_.'  
'_Less neglected than I was at home_.'  
'_Not with Fred eating everything in sight_.'  
'_They all suck_.'  
'_It sucks_.'  
'_The other way around if anything_.'

After Frankie was done asking everyone questions, he asked to speak with me alone. So I agreed and led him into the living room and sat him down on the larger couch which had recently fixed so that it was actually comfortable to sit on again.

"It appears that these children have a rather unique living condition." Frank said as he looked around the room.

"Of course it is unique, all of the children come from unique living conditions, and this is the best way for them all to be provided with a stable living conditions." I said with my best fake smile, one that I usually reserved for getting out of a detention.

"I just feel that they cannot live a prosperous life if they continue to dwell under circumstances such as these." He said in a firmer voice as he looked right into my eyes.

"Mr. Albers, this house is full of troubled teens. This time last year Pietro was in a jail cell, Roxy and Todd were homeless, Lance was stealing test answers and selling them, and Fred was a circus act. These children have been all been hurt and abandoned since a young age. They are happy here and taking them away will do no good." I said with a strong voice.

"Very well Miss Darkholme, now if you will excuse me, I mus go." And with at, Frankie was gone. And not even a minute after he was out the door, the others all came into the living room.

"That was great, Rox!" Tabby yelled as she tackled me back onto the couch.

"How did you know I was in jail last year?"

"I'm psychic, mother fucker."

.

.

Sometimes I really don't think that people listen to m. At all. Like I tell them that I want to to sleep in, and what do they do? They call me at ungodly hours to tell m that they want to come and visit me. At my house. And you know, that's great. Really, it is. Except for the small fact that my visitor is German, fuzzy, and thinks that I live across the street from my actual house.

Now the answer to this problem seems rather simple, just tell him that my father is home and does not approve of mutants. But yet again, it was the morning ans I was sleeping so I told him to head over. And it wasn't until a good five minutes later that I realized my mistake. And of course jumped out of bed and ran as quickly as I could into what I thought was Pietro's room, but was actually a wall. And then into Pietro's room. And threw a book at his sleeping form.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as soon as the book made contact and then fell out of the bed rather ungracefully.

"Pietro wake up! I need your help!" I screamed loudly as I ripped the blanket off of his body to reveal that he was only in a pair of black silk boxers "And put some clothes on!"

"What the hell do you need my help with at-" It was at this point that he paused in his dressing to check the clock, "Eleven in the morning? Why are you even up this early?"

"Fuzzy- Lumpkins wants to come over and visit me." And Pietro gave me a blank stare, "In my house. Across the street. With a family living in it." And it was at this point that recognition crossed his face and he began to get ready at speeds that only he could manage safely.

"So what's the plan?" He asked as soon as he was ready.

"I say you run over, and confuse the hell out of them then I'll come in and transport them somewhere nice then swap out all traces that I don't live there and let Kurt in?" I said with a shrug as Pietro and I made our way across the street. There were only three other houses on the other side of the street. One had a 'Beware of Pit bull' sign, the other was a revolting shade of green and was covered in wind chimes, and the last was a faded blue with dark windows and a chain link fence blocking off a slightly over grown yard. My vote was on the last one.

"So we're planning on kidnapping them?" Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow as he followed me towards the house that I had picked out.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded before pushing his forward "Now go do what you're best at!" And within five minutes the house was empty and we had begun our cleaning spree. The couple that lived here were probably in their mid thirties. The wife had short blond hair that reached just past her ears and always had a warm smile on her face in pictures and liked to wear long skirts. The husband had a short cut of light brown hair and blue eyes and used to have a beard but cut it off some time ago. They had no children. She was a veterinarian and he was a lawyer. She liked the color blue and he liked orange.

And they couldn't stand each other.

I picked all this up from pictures and things laying around the house. It was never anything obvious, I'm just surprisingly observant. It wasn't really anything that pointed directly to the fact that they hated each other but it was more so how they looked at each other in pictures and how stiffly they stood when they had to pose together. And the fact that the husband, who was only a room away, didn't even react when his wife screamed as she was transported to Grand central station.

But luckily by the time that Kurt showed up the house was made to look like I lived in it with my parents and Pietro had run out the back door. And that was when my phone rang.

"Yellow?" I asked as I began to wander the house, trying to figure out where everything was.

"_Guten tag Roxy_!" Kurt called back though the phone, "_I ported onto your street, but I don't know vhich house is yours_." He said a bit shyly.

"Oh, my bad." And it was at this that I headed out the front door and looked up and down the street for him, "Hey, where are you?"

"Right here." I heard from next to me and through the phone only a second after hearing a small 'bamf'.

"Oh, there you are. Come inside." I said with a wide smile as I led him into my 'house'. "And do you mind taking that damned thing off?"

"Vhat? My shoes?" Kurt asked as he leaned down to remove them.

"Well that too, if you want. But I want you to be fuzzy and adorable, so take that damned watch off! Don't worry, my dad isn't home and won't be for some time." I said with a light smirk as I tugged at his wrist.

"O-okay Roxy." Kurt said with a heavy blush covering his face which soon was hidden by a layer of blue fur."So vhat do you vant to do?"

"Um, we could watch some TV." I said with a shrug as I led him into what I remembered to be the living room. Or den. Or family room. Or something like that. "And I'll get us some snacks from the kitchen."

"I thought you said you didn't have a TV." Kurt said as he looked at me from over the couch as I headed into the kitchen.

"We bought one, duh." I said as I looked through all the cabinets for something to eat and came back with only a bag of chips and two cans of soda.

"Hey Roxy, vhere is zhe bathroom?" Kurt asked as walked into the kitchen, his spandex suit stretching around him as he walked, making my mind go to some very bad places.

"Uh, second door on the left." I said, not really sure if that was right or not as I headed back into the living room and fell down on the couch and turned the TV on to some cartoons.

"That's a closet." Kurt called back a minute later.

"Isn't that what you asked for?" I asked innocently, hoping he would give up on the whole urine thing. And he did, I noticed, as he sat back down on the couch with me a minute later.

"Leave it to you to not even know your own house." He sighed jokingly.

"Please, I avoid coming home as much a possible." I said with a smile. After watching TV for a minute I had a thought, "Hey Kurt?"

"Da?" He asked with a light blush as I began to look at his hands closely and felt the small layer of fur that resided there.

"Are you furry all over? Like _all_ over?" I asked with raised eyebrows, trying to show what I mean. Which he apparently understood.

"U-um, mostly. But you know, some places are more so hair than fur. Vhy do you ask?" He asked as I could see a slight blush rise up past his fur. It kinda made him look purple, which was really adorable.

"I'm curious, you know I've never had a furry friend before. I've had a dog, but I don't think that's the same thing..." I shrugged. And it was at this time that the door slammed open and my heart raced for the briefest of moments before I heard the voice that came with it.

"Yo, where are you Roxy?" Toad yelled as he hopped into the room and on top of the couch before looking down at us, "And what is Fuzzy Lumpkins doing here?"

"Okay, first of all- what's up with the Fuzzy Lumpkins?" I asked as if I had never head it and tried to suppress a giggle, "And second of all why are you here Toad?"

"Ugh, don't tell me zhat zhat name is catching on over zhere." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"And I came to visit you, yo." Toad said just before he stretched his tongue out to catch a fly that had actually been annoying me. Toad's first useful function!

"Well I'm hanging out with Kurt now. So go home." I said rather matter-of-factly.

"Why do I have to go home?" Toad asked, sounding rather offended, "Why can't blue boy here go home?"

"Because Kurt is fuzzy and adorable." I said as I hugged his arm tightly to me before turning back to Toad and waved a hand in front of my nose before making a face at him, "And you smell."

.

.

So I could do this. I woke up this morning. I dressed nicely. I met her where she asked me to. I sat next to her in the theater. I stole her popcorn. I held her hand on the way home. And this is where things got awkward. The good bye. And we stood there for a minute. And she lent in slightly and I quickly moved into a very awkward hug. Which she very awkwardly returned.

"Um, I'm sorry if I rushed you a bit there." Taylor apologized as she looked off to the side and pushed her glasses up a bit.

"It's not that it's just that I'm not really..." And this is where I trailed off, not really knowing how to tell her that I was not attracted to her what so ever. Sure, I was bi but this girl was such a fucking spazz!

"Oh, you aren't out yet?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, that's it!" I said, going along with it completely and hoping she would leave soon.

"Oh, okay. Well I really have to be getting home soon, but if you even need some help with that, just give me a call." She said with a wide smile.

"I will." Not. "Bye!"

"Happy holidays!" Taylor said finally as she began to leave.

"Yeah, you too." I called back over my shoulder. Wait, what does she mean? Thinking it over I could not for the life of me think of any holidays that were coming up. All well. And with that, I headed home.

.

.

"Guys, hurry up!" I yelled as I attempted to put shoes on while running down the stairs. We were all running incredibly late and school started in five minutes and was a fifteen minute drive, even when Lance sped. "We're going to be late!"

"And why is that bad?" Fred asked as he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, typical lard ass.

"Because I'm not getting suspended again for being late to school so much, and I am willing to leave you guys all here if you don't hurry up." Lance said as he pulled a jacket on and headed towards the car.

"Yeah, and we're all really close to getting suspended for the same reason, so let's go." Pietro added on as he also headed out the door, two pop tarts in hand. Where the fuck did he get those? And with that I finished tying my shoes and ran after him grabbing his other pop tart. Mhm, chocolate fudge.

"Please and thank you." I said as I climbed into the car, which surprisingly already had everybody else in it all ready, leaving me no place to sit so I sat on Pietro's lab and put my legs on top of Toad's and Tabby's laps making myself nice and comfortable.

"Can I help you?" Toad asked as he tried to push my heavy boots off of his lap.

"Yeah, you could rub my feet." I muttered around a mouthful of chocolate goodness.

"So Roxy, you still haven't told us how your date with what's her face was." Pietro said with a raised eye brow as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It was fucking horrible and I will punch anybody who ever brings it up again." I said sternly as we pulled up to a surprisingly empty school that had all the lights off and the doors closed.

"What the hell?" Tabby asked as she looked around confused.

"Dudes." I said with a slight gasp as I looked at the sign in front of the school, "Tomorrow's Christmas."

* * *

So yeah, I'm going to be a high school graduate soon. How scary of a thought is that? And I still don't have my license...

But yeah, this chapter was supposed to be posted in December but I failed a lot so we're going to have a Christmas in July, okay? But next chapter will be Christmas and then filler of Joy ride and Walk on the Wild Side. Love how I have pretty much memorized all the episode names? And yet last week I could not think of Scott's name for the life of me...

And My fucking 'e' button won't work half of the time! So please review or it might just kill itself.


	9. Duraflame logs are not eatable

**AN:So I wrote most of this at like five in the morning while waiting for my friend's plane to leave so I could say goodbye to her at the last possible moment, and I think it's kinds noticeable just by some of the dialogues in here. Especially the threesome and mashed potatoes thing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy.**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.

* * *

**

Belle Fleur

Chapter nine- Duraflame logs are not eatable

_"__Humor is reason gone mad__.__" -_Groucho Marx

* * *

It had started to snow. We made our way back home in a strange silence. None of us really knew how to react to the fact that it was Christmas, or the face that none of us had even remembered that it should have been coming up soon.

When we finally got home we realized that that our heat had also been turned off and that the house was just as cold as it was outside. And with nothing else to do, we started a medium sized fire in the middle of the living room floor. Fred went outside to grab some big rocks that weren't completely covered in snow yet to make an out line circle of where the fire would go while Pietro ran around collecting books that we were willing to burn and Tabby threw some of her bombs at the books so that they would catch fire. We all sat around the fire just staring at it as it grew and took shape as the air blew threw it. I darkened the corner I sat in slightly and kept a small ring of shadows around the fire to make sure it didn't get too out of hand.

"So what do you guys usually do on Christmas?" I asked after another ten minutes of silence.

"The orphanage would have this whole little secret Santa thing and we would all have to spend the day together." Lance said first, never taking his eves off of the fire.

"My dad would have me steal him some booze from the store up the street then get drunk off his ass." Tabby chuckled bitterly while rolling her eyes.

"I would be given the day off and the other guys would chip to buy me a turkey dinner." Fred said with a small smile at the thought of free food.

"My dad would send me a card and then my aunt would tell me to go up to my room while she held a party for all of her rich friends. I would always sneak out and hook up with the richest guy's daughter just to spite them." Pietro said in a monotone as he rested his head on his hands, his elbows resting against his knees.

"I would go to the diners and try to get a free meal out of the waitresses by telling them that my dad had gotten drunk and kicked me out." Toad chuckled darkly, "They never believed me."

"I would sneak into a family's house while they were on vacation and eat all their food." I finished off the circle and looked up at everybody else, "What are we going to do this year?"

"Well it's too late to buy presents and shit, yo." Toad said with a sigh.

"Plus we're dead poor." Lance pointed out as he ripped some pages out of a book and threw them into the fire.

"We could always set the house on fire and collect the insurance money to buy a new, less shitty house." I pointed out with a smirk while nodding towards the fire.

"We don't have any insurance."

"I fucking hate this house." I said with a scoff as I stood up and walked into the kitchen, searching for food. "And to top it all fucking off, all we have to eat is some mother fucking canned vegetables and an old box of white rice."

"Well doesn't that just sound appetizing." Tabby mumbled as her and the others followed me into the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on surviving?" I yelled angrily while pointing at Fred's stomach, "This is all your fucking fault!"

"Are you alright, Sweets?" Pietro asked as he walked closer and lowered my extended arm back to my side.

"I haven't had more to eat than a pop tart in like a week and I'm starving." I mumbled as I rested my head against Pietro's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, "I was better fed when I lived on the streets."

"Then that's what we're going to do then." Lance said as he stood in the center of our group, "We're going to eat."

.

"It's like Roxy said, nobody is home on Christmas. They all go on vacation, so all we have to do is sneak into a few houses and get some food and we'll have the perfect fixings for the perfect meal." Lance said as he led us out of the house, looking rather proud of himself, "And we'll all have enough to eat."

"What ever you say boss man." I said with a salute as I teleported into the first house and looked around before unlocking the front door and leaning outside to where the others waited "S'all good, son."

And it went on like that for the next hour or two. We split up into two teams. Pietro and I would go into houses to make sure they were empty then the rest of the group would run in and take as much food as we thought we could get away with with out getting caught. And by the time that the car was full of food we had done probably about twenty houses and had headed back to the Brotherhood house.

"How are we going to pick who get's what?" Tabby asked as we stared at the food scattered across the kitchen.

"Battle royal?" Lance asked as he looked around. And the second he said that we all pounced. Toad wrapped his tongue a pile of food, Tabby threw bombs in random direction, Fred just held on to his, Lance made and earth quake to make a hole in the ground separating his food from the rest, Pietro ran in circles around his, and I made a large shadow dome around myself and my food while using some more shadows to take food from other piles that I wanted.

"Okay, are we all good?" Pietro asked as he stopped running. We all looked around and stopped our battle techniques.

"How the fuck did you get so much food?" Tabby asked as she looked over at my pile which was considerably larger due to my mild cheating, but I merely shrugged.

"I'm a skilled bitch."

"I agree with that." Pietro nodded as he pointed towards me with a small smirk.

"Too much information, yo." Toad said with a revolted look on his face as he began to look through what he had grabbed. Looking at the scene around me, it actually seemed more like Halloween than Christmas. Ironic.

"So are we going to eat, or what?" Fred asked as he stood back up off of the floor. Typical fat ass.

"Yeah, let's dig in." Tabby smiled widely as she stood up to go and microwave her dinner.

"Shouldn't we say a prayer or something yo, I mean it is Christmas or some shit." Toad said as he looked around quickly, still shoving his food down his throat regardless.

"Shut the fuck up Toad." I said with a lazy roll of my eyes while digging into a box of strawberry pop tarts I had stolen from Pietro's pile. "Nobody cares."

Pietro stood up with a shiver going through his body, "I'm going to go restart the fire. It's colder in here than it is outside."

"Oh!" I said quickly while I began to go through my pile before pulling out a long square shape "I got a duraflame log!"

"Why did you grab a duraflame log?" Lance asked as he stared at me.

"I was hungry and delusional!" I yelled at him angrily before turning away with a slight pout, "And it seems delicious at the time."

.

"Sweets, hurry up!" Pietro yelled up the staircase just as I heard Toad hop his way down the hallway, making sure to hop onto my door in case I was still sleeping, "We're going to be late for school!"

"Fuck school." I mumbled lazily as I walked out my door and down the stairs.

"I don't think that's physically possible." Tabby commented as she stepped out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna go hop in the car!

"Have fun!" I yelled back with absolutely no enthusiasm as I searched through our cabinet that still had food in them and grabbed a pop tart.

"You ready to go?" Pietro asked as he came up beside me, I nodded and we made our way outside to Lance's car. Which was not there.

"Has anybody _seen_ Lance today?" I asked as I looked all around us for any signs as to where he could be. Blank stares all around."Fuck today."

"I don't think that is pysic-"

"Shut up, Tabby." I cut the girl off with a glare.

.

"Hey blue boy." I said as I walked past him and into my seat, messing up his hair on the way.

"Hello Roxy." Kurt said with his normal smile as he turned around to talk to me. "How vas your vinter break?"

"Pretty normal, you know, helped set fire to the Brotherhood house." I said with a casual shrug, "How about you?"

"I vent back to Germany to visit my parents." I said with a warm smile as he remembered.

"Ah, so that's where you ran off to." I nodded in understanding, "And how was that?

"It vas amazing! It had just started snowing but it vasn't too cold. Ah, Ich vermisse manchmal Deutschland." He said with a sigh before looking back up at me as if he just remembered something, "Zhat reminds me! I got you something."

"You got me something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, very much confused.

"Ja, for Christmas!" He said in an excited voice as he pulled a small box out of his book bag and handed it to me. Opening the box I saw a small silver bracelet that ended with two giant spirals that connected in the middle with a round black gem.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I squealed as I leaned forward and hugged Kurt tightly, "But I didn't get you anything."

"Don't vorry about it!" Kurt said quickly as he held his arms up in defense, "I just saw it and thought it vould look good on you is all."

"Thank yo Kurt." I smiled warmly while putting it on, before a thought quickly popped into my head, "Hey, have you seen Lance around? He wasn't at the house this morning so I had to walk here."

"Lance Alvers? Ja, he showed up at the Institute at like one in zhe morning asking to move it." Kurt said with a confused face, "It was very veid."

"The institute?" I asked with an equally confused look before standing up suddenly, "Mother fucker!"

"Is there something wrong, Roxy?" Our teacher asked with a scowl as I began to gather all of my stuff into my bag.

"Damn strait there is!" I said angrily before turning back to Kurt, "Thank you for the bracelet, I'll see you later. Kay?"

"Um, j-ja." He said with a nervous stutter as he watched me make my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher yelled again as I walked into hallway and I ignored her. Not used to not being feared she followed me, "I'll write you up."

"Go for it." I called over my shoulder with a smile as I turned down another hallway, thinking. Pietro and Toad had history together this period, so that's where I headed. Once I was outside their class room I made a small note and placed it onto a slim shadow disc and sent it into the class, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

.

Pietro say quietly in class pretending to pay attention, while actually just drawing boredly in his notebook. Toad say across the room, watching a fly fly across the room. Actually going to class sucked, Pietro decided. And that was when he noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on his desk. Looking all around he figured that it was hopefully from nobody near by. Seeing as how he was surrounded by a band geek with braces and an overweight kid with breathing problems. Focusing, Pietro looked down and opened the note slowly.

'_I need you. Now. Bring Toad.'_

Defiantly one of the weirdest messages he had ever received. But hell, did he really have anything better to do? Raising his hand, Pietro waited for the teacher to call on him.

"What is it?" She asked with a bitter tone in her voice.

"I don't feel too well, may I please go to the nurse?" He asked with a pathetic whimper to his voice.

"Fine, go." She barked back at him, folding her arms in distrust.

"I don't think that I'll be able to make it there. Can I please have someone help me there?" Pietro added while standing up slowly.

"Let me guess, you want to take Todd?" She asked then rolled her eyes when Pietro nodded and held his stomach lightly, "This had better not be like last week when Todd pretended to choke on his own tongue just to get out of class."

.

"What the fuck, Roxy?" Pietro yelled at me the second he and Toad were out of the class room. "What is up with the note?"

"I needed you guys to hurry up and that was the fasted note I could write." I said with a lazy shrug as I began to head towards the doors at the end of the hallway that lead outside.

"Well please tell me that you do not want to have a threesome with Toad, cos that's seriously what your note sounded like!" Pietro said angrily as he sped to stand in front of me and stare at me seriously.

"Well his tongue would be really useful, ya know?" Head tilted to the side, I contemplated the possibilities.

"I am not having a threesome with Toad!"

"Glad to hear it, yo." Toad mumbled darkly as he hopped beside us, a small pout on his face. Whether it be Pietro and I discussing his possible sex life right in front of him, or the fact that he had finally acquired normal senses of smell and realized how badly he smelled, we would never know.

"No, but I found out where our dear friend Lancelot was this morning."

.

"Hiya Lance, long time no see." Pietro sad in that amazing bitchy voice of his just as Fred rammed Lance into a locker, the rest of us standing in a semi-circle to pin Lance to said locker.

"Yeah, where ya been old buddy?" Fred asked with an extra shove.

"Get your hands off of me, wide load." Lance demanded while pushing Fred away from him and started to try to make his exit, only to be stopped by Tabby.

"You know, we heard the craziest thing Lance" She cooed as she leaned in real close to him, totally invading his personal bubble, "They're saying that you were living with the geek squad."

"Yeah? Is that what they said?" Lance asked boredly, which only caused Toad to bounce around like the idiot that he was.

"I knew it!" He cheered, then stopped as soon as he realized the situation, "Mystique is going to hand you your left arm when she gets back."

"She's not coming back! The Brotherhood is history!" Lance declared angrily while swatting his arms in the air at us, "You guys just don't know it yet."

"Oh yeah?" Fred yelled angrily as he thought for a moment before continuing, "Well! Well..." And finished lamely.

"Way to make a come back, Blob." I commented in dryly as I inspected my nails, not really caring all too much about the conversation.

"You're becoming one of them aren't you?" Pietro asked snidely, hands instantly going to hips, "You're becoming an X-man."

"So what if I am?" Lance asked with rolled eyes.

"Say what?"

"Oh man, and to think I used to look up to you." Fred really was great at adding to the conversation today, wasn't he?

"You're making a mistake Lance. You;re never going to fit in with those guys." Tabby said with a knowing smirk as Lance pushed Toad out of the way so he could escape the circle, "And they're never going to accept you." And just like that, Lance walked away.

"Hey sweets," Pietro said as he turned to me, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Lance's sudden issues of right and wrong consist completely in his pants and are not of my concern, " I remarked boredly before looking up with a wide smile, "Plus, he'll get what he deserves."

"Why do you have that crazy look on your face that says that you are going to do something incredibly stupid?"

"Because I probably am."

.

A car. I landed inside a fucking car. And it is full of kids. Mutant kids. Who are all now staring at me, very confused.

"So, aren't you guys a bit young to be driving?" I asked with a raised eye brow as I worked hard to keep my dark hair in place.

"Who are you?"  
"Please don't tell on us?"  
"Hey, aren't you that freaky ninja chick?" Were the responses I got from the inhabitants of the car.

"Yeah, ninja. That's me." I said with a nod of my head to the driver, whom I distinctly remembered could make ice. "So are you guys still going to be out driving in about half an hour?"

"Yeah, probably." The driver nodded back, "Why?"

"Cos I'm going to need a ride home." I said with a wide smirk.

"Can't you just do some of that transporting stuff to get back home?" The other boy asked with a fairly thick southern accent.

"See I could, but it's really hard to teleport when you haven't exactly slept in two days." I said with a casual shrug, "Hence, why I am in the car."

"Yeah, we'll be here." The icy driver man said calmly as he drove closer to the mansion, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Say, do you know which room is Sir Lancelot's?" I asked with a smile as I stuck my head out the window.

"Um, it's that one. All the way on the left." The girl with long black hair and a tan said while pointing to said room. And with that, I was gone. And now standing directly about Lance on his bed, with my feet standing on either side of his waist. Waiting.

"Roxy?" Lance mumbled under his breath as he finally woke up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No, the real question is what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eye brow as I leaned down to get in his face.

"I live here now. You know that." He sighed and sat up in bed.

"No, the girl you like lives here." I clarified angrily, "You live at the Brotherhood house!"

"The Brotherhood is dead!" He yelled back. "You all need to learn that!"

"If the Brotherhood is dead then why is it that you asked me to come live with you guys to help out?" I raised a delicate eye brow.

"Because I hadn't accepted it yet. But now I have, and you should too." Lance laid back down in bed before saying finally, "Go home Roxy."

"Fine." I muttered angrily before heading to the door. But just as my hand touched the door knob I turned back, "But the only reason why the Brotherhood is dead, is because you left. Nobody else will admit it, but you're our leader and the only thing keeping us together." And then I opened the door and made my way down the hallway and towards the front door. Only to be stopped by a familiar voice from behind me.

"Vhat are you doing here, Roxy?" Kurt asked just before I turned around. Running my hand through my hair, I noticed that I had gone back to my white hair, so all was fine.

"Oh, I left my mashed potatoes here last night. So I was just coming back for those." I answered quickly with a wide smile on my face, not really thinking about what I was saying..

"You veren't here last night." He said with a confused look on his furry blue face.

"And that was why I was just leaving, good night Kurt!" I yelled back before turning around and heading out the front doors. Looking around I saw that the car was about half a mile away, closer to the gate than to me. After quickly making sure that Kurt had left I teleported into the car, where I was greeted by three still confused faces. "Hey, what's up?"

"So where do you live?" The driver asked as he began to pull the car out of the gate of the mansion.

"The Brotherhood house, duh." I rolled my eyes at them all before looking around, "Who are you all anyway?"

"I'm Bobby." The driver said with a nod of his head.

"I'm Sam. Sam Guthrie." The Boy with longer blond hair and a southern accent spoke up next.

"I'm Jubilation." The girl answered last, causing me to stare at her.

"Your name is Jubilation?" I asked, "Isn't that an emotion?"

"Yeah, typically." She shrugged.

"So what can you guys do?" I asked boredly. God, can't Bobby drive any faster?

"I don't think we should tell you that. I mean, aren't you evil?" Sam said with a worried expression on his face.

"Not really." I shrugged, "I'm just bored and the Brotherhood offered me a place to stay. Actually, they aren't even really evil. Just a bunch of stupid delinquents."

"Well I can make ice." Bobby said confidently, obviously not afraid of me, "And they call me Ice man."

"Very fitting." I commented dryly before turning to the other two, waiting.

"I make fireworks," Jubilation said as she creaked a small colorful sparkler in her hand, "And my code name is Jubilee."

"They call me Cannonball," Sam spoke up at last, "Because I can... well I can produce a bunch of energy that makes it so I can... I don't really know how to explain it but I can fall really hard."

"You guys should have your own sitcom, seriously." I smiled widely before looking out the window, "But this is my stop."

.

"Shit! I'm fucking late!" I screamed to the house as I ran down the stairs. It had been about a week since Lance had left and I still wasn't used tot he whole 'getting myself to school' thing. It was a major downer, "I'm late and I fucking hate everything!"

"If you're so late, why don't you just teleport, yo?" Toad yelled as I heard him hop across the other side of the house.

"Because my powers cause me to be a fucking insomniac and I haven't slept in like a week and last time I tried to teleport I ended up three miles away from my target then practically passed out." I yelled back at him while grabbing a cup of juice that Pietro had stolen the night before.

"I could give you a piggy back and run to school, Sweets." Pietro shouted from the top of the stairs as he made his way down, winking at me when he finally was able to see me.

"Hell no dill weed!" Tabby could barely be heard from inside her room, "She's walking with me! I am not being left alone with Fred and Toad again!"

"You heard the woman." I said with a serious look on my face as I nodded towards the stair case before walking towards the door., "Tabby, I'm heading outside!"

Once outside I looked up and saw a sight that was familiar and yes still surprising. I simply stood there and stared until the rest of the inhabitants of the house had made their way outside and stared right along with me.

"Hey guys, want a ride?" Lance asked nervously to break the silence. He was in his normal attire and had his legs crossed at his mud crusted boots as he leaned against the side of his car.

"Oh, so now you come back to us?" Pietro asked with venom in his voice, "What, did they kick you out?"

"No, I left." Lance snapped right back at him, "I figured you guys wouldn't be able to survive without me. And plus, I can stand you guys a lot more than them. So do you want a ride or not?"

"No." I said defiantly, causing the others to stare at me in disbelief, "You don't get off that easily." And with a wave of my hand a large shadow creeped from under a tree and shoved Lance back a good thirty yards. While he was down I ran and jumped into the drivers seat before looking at the remaining seats. Seeing that they were filled by the four other mutants I stepped on the gas petal and sped down the street, leaving Lance in our dust.

* * *

Derp derp. Shorter wait for a longer chapter. That takes skills, you know. But my town's fireworks were tonight and now my face is covered in mosquito bites. Why do insects always try to eat me alive while I update this story?

But please review, because they make me feel loved in my times of being eaten alive.


	10. Mutantsexual

**AN: Dude, this is the tenth chapter! I;m in double digits! This shit is crazy, like this is the longest any of my stories that I have ever liked have gotten! And it's been almost a year exactly since I started this. Holly hell, a lot of shit has gone down while I've been writing this...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy.  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter ten- Mutant- Sexual

_"__There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy__.__" -_Lope de Vega

* * *

So have you ever woken up one morning and just knew that today was going to be horrible? No? Well today was defiantly one of those days for me. My first hint was probably the fact that I woke up to Toad staring down at me. I mean, mornings are horrible enough as it is, but waking up to Toad, well that's just down right torture.

"What do you want face-ache?" I asked as I pushed him away from me while sitting up and stretching.

"Time for school, yo." He replied simply before hopping out of the room.

"You have one fucked up method of waking a girl up." I mumbled before starting to get dressed. Today I felt the need to invoke stares form random strangers. And thus, I decided to get dressed in my low cut blue tank top, short black skirt that was covered in lace, black fishnet tights, and black high heeled boots. Once I was dressed fully, had applied my smokey black eye make up, and had brushed my hair I headed into the hall way. Where I promptly ran into Pietro. Literally.

"Well good morning Sweets." Pietro cooed with a cocky smirk on his face as he caught me in his arms, tilting me back slightly to get a better look at my outfit, "And don't you look amazing."

"Ah, the male mind is so easy to manipulate." I sighed happily while leaning in closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Any particular reason for the rather alluring appearance today?" Pietro purred out while tilting his head ever so slightly.

Smirking up at him, I stood up on the tips of my toes in order to whisper into his ear, "To get reactions just like this." Before leaning back to look at him.

"Really?" He whispered back while slowly moving closer towards me, his arms tightening their grip around my waist.

"We're actually on time for once, and you two are not ruining this for us." Lance mumbled darkly as he walked by us, shoving Pietro on the shoulder in order to separate us before heading down the stair case.

"Think he's still pissed about the whole 'tieing him to a tree overnight as punishment' thing the other night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before linking my arm through Pietro's and heading down stairs.

"No, I think it's more so the whole 'he was on the phone with a certain little cat until three in the morning and didn't sleep' thing." Pietro corrected me before quickly running into the kitchen and back before I even made it to the door, this time holding two poptarts.

"One of those fucking better be for me." I growled at him angrily before he handed me one of the poptarts and I smiled widely up at him and kissed his cheek lightly, "Thanks!"

.

"Class, get together with your partners and read the first three chapters of the story!" Our teacher called out as soon as the bell rang. Looking around the room I saw that Kurt was already standing up and moving his desk closer to mine. He would make such an amazing lap dog. I mean, he already is fuzzy and stuff.

"Did you hear me, Roxy?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, then decided to repeat himself once he saw how confused I looked, "I asked if you vere going to zhe dance?"

"Nobody has asked me yet." I said with a shrug. And the fact that I hadn't even heard of any sort of dance was probably also a factor.

"It's girl's choice, Roxy. You're supposed to ask somevone." Kurt laughed lightly, and I could have sworn I saw his tail flicker through the air behind him.

"Yeah, girl's choice. Maybe I'm waiting for a certain girl to ask me." I stated in defiance, "Ever think that I went that way?"

"Oh, vell um, I guess you never really seemed like you vere really into zhat." Kurt stuttered out, his accent getting heavier as his blush grew. We sat in silence for a minute, both of us reading our books. Well Kurt was reading, I was more so thinking. If it's girl's choice then I have to pick somebody. I could always go with Pietro, but that's expected of me by now. Maybe I could take Kurt, he was fluffy and adorable and totally fun to fuck with. If nothing else I could always take Toad, I guess. And that was when Kurt broke my train of thought, "I'm hoping zhat Amanda vill ask me."

"That chick from math?" I asked lightly, not removing my eyes from the book that I was still not reading. Where there goes my top choice for a date. Stupid quiet math chick and her stupid German boy stealing from me. I bet she doesn't even know he's a mutant. Bet she would faint if she ever found out. Serves her right, being a stupid quiet math bitch.

"Ja, zhe's just so shy so I don't really know what zhe thinks about me." Kurt sighed deeply before looking up at me suddenly, "So are you really, um..."

"A lesbian?" I finished for him before thinking about it, "I've never really thought about it. I mean I like guys and all, but I don't really not like girls. But I don't really think I'm bi."

.

"I think I'm mutant-sexual." I said firmly while walking next to Pietro in gym class.

"What?" He asked me as he made his way towards the track.

"I've been thinking about it." I said as we began to jog slowly. Looking over quickly I saw the strain on Pietro's face for having to jog so slowly, and began to talk again, "I mean I really have no problem with guys or girls. It's all good, you know?"

"Don't know so much on the guy half there, but continue." He nodded me on.

"Yeah, but anyway. I don't think I've ever really been attracted to a normal human. They're just so squishy and they break so easily." I sighed heavily before smiling widely, "But mutants just have that outsider nature around them, cos that's pretty much all that we really are, and I can relate with them and I can fight them. You know?"

"So you've come up with mutant-sexual?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded happily.

"Well in that case then, I think I'm psycho-sexual." The speed demon said with a wide smirk as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" I yelled and went to hit him before he sped away under the bleachers, both of us laughing as I chased after him.

.

I hate this book. Really violently. Like if I had Scott's powers, it would have been blown sky high a good six hours ago. Seriously, who wants to read a book about a bunch of rich people who only sit around having a good fucking time at a bunch of parties and cheating on their wives with a gold digging whore who lives in a town covered in ashes? It's just stupid. Looking up I noticed that Tabby had sat herself down on the other end of the couch and was flipping through a magazine. Throwing my book across the room, I jumped over to sit closer to her and then also threw her magazine across the room.

"Yes, Roxy?" She asked as she slowly turned her gaze from where her magazine had just been to me.

"You're gay, right?" I asked bluntly. No need in small talk, right?

"What?" She asked looking rather surprised.

"Oh don't give me that. I see the way you look at that lava chick from the Institute." I said while wagging my hand in the air at her, "You have to at least be bi or something."

"Yeah, I am. But where did that even come from?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Well I've been thinking a lot today-"

"That's never good." She cut me off with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed, "And I know I'm mutant-sexual, but I don't know if I'm strait mutant-sexual or bi mutant-sexual. I don't see why I wouldn't be attracted to girls, they're hot and a lot less complicated than guys. But I've never really known any girls. At the last school I went to they all kinda hated me cos I always got all the guys attention. And even here, I don't really have any girl friends except you. You know what I mean?"

"Okay, I'm just going to flat out ignore the whole 'mutant-sexual' thing." She stated with a roll of her eyes before continuing, "But what exactly is your question?"

"I don't really know." I shrugged, "I guess, just what's it like to be with a girl?"

"Well it's not really all to different than a guy." Tabby smiled widely as she place a hand on my upper thigh and leaned closer to me, "Well that's kinda a lie. Girls are soft and warm and they just kinda make you feel different than guys do."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused while also leaning in closer.

"With guys it's more so that they take care of you and they make your emotions go all nuts. Guys are all rough, tough, and rowdy. Like, it's all the testosterone." she said with a sigh before pushing me back onto the couch with a wide smile as she crawled on top of me in order to continue our conversation, "But girl's are more into the intimate things. And they're just so soft and warm. With a girl you can just go from sitting and cuddling to being in a completely passionate moment with no awkwardness in the middle"

"Hm, that sounds really nice." I purred out while leaning back on my arms, a wide smirk adorning my face.

"Trust me, it is." Tabby mumbled under her breathe as she began to slowly lean in closer. And just as my eyes began to flutter shut, the door slammed open and four loud boys stormed in. Well actually, three loud boys, all of whom were making fun of Lance who seemed to be pouting as he made his way to his typical reclining chair. Tabby jumped off of the couch and joined in with the boys in making fun of Lance for going to the dance with Kitty. None of them actually making any real sentences. Mostly just cooing and petting his head until Fred finally spoke up.

"We wouldn't be caught dead at that stupid dance." He sneered at Lance in that special way of his that just accentuates how stupid he really is.

"Yeah, haha" Toad laughed along like an idiot.

"Really Freddy? Aw, that's too bad." Tabby said softly before leaning forward and tickling the underside of his chin lightly, "I was thinking about asking you."

"You were?" Fred said in a confused tone just as Tabby got off of the edge of Lance's chair and began to walk away. Pietro also then moved away from Lance's chair and made his way to the space between me and the back of the couch, laying right behind me with a hand around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to go..." Tabby trailed off while waving her hands in the air, which provoked a scoff from the man behind me that I knew was accompanied by a roll of his eyes.

"Pathetic." Pietro grumbled while laying his head back on the arm rest of the couch, so as to not have to see the others in the room.

"Hey Speedy, you think you're too good for me?" Tabby sneered at the speed demon while walking closer to us and leaning down closer.

"As if, I got Sweets here to go to the dance with." Pietro scoffed back while sitting back and pulling me onto his lap, "Isn't that right, Sweets?"

"Last time I checked, it was girls' choice." I cooed into his ear lightly with a teasing grin before standing up and walking over to Toad, wrapping my arms around his neck lightly, "And I totally wanna go with Toad."

"Whatever, you probably couldn't keep up with me anyway, " Pietro pouted lightly before running around the room quickly, "I could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time."

"Well alright then, let's all go and show that school how to party!" Tabby cheered happily as she began to dance around the room. Deciding quickly to stop being near Toad I untangled myself and started dancing along with Tabby who was still cheering as the others joined in on her mirth.

.

"Oh my god, I totally love your dress." A voice called out from behind me. Looking back I saw that it was Amanda who was complimenting my dress. But I had to hand it to her, I did look amazing. The top of my dress was a tight white corset with black strings holding it together then ended in a black lace patchwork skirt that stopped just where my strappy black heels started. "I don't think I could pull something like that off."

"Thanks!" I said with the biggest smile I could muster. Just be nice and don't kill her and everything will be alright.

"Where did you get it?" She asked with a bright, not fake, smile on her face.

"Oh, my mom made it for me." I giggled lightly. And by mother I mean Pietro. Because he's my bitch. Even if I do turn him down for the dance, he still makes me the most amazing dress in the history of awesomeness.

"That's so cool!" Amanda informed me as if I didn't already know, "Hey, aren't you in my math class?"

"Yeah, I am. And you're here with Kurt, right?" I asked as if I didn't already know that she stole my date from me. Stupid non mutant chick.

"Zhat she did." Fuzzy Lumpkins said with a smile on his face as he handed Amanda a cup of punch. I wonder if it's spiked... Note to self: spike the punch. "So I see that you came."

"That would explain why I'm here." I smiled widely, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Did you bring anybody?" Amanda asked before sipping her hopefully spiked punch.

"Um, yeah." I shrugged my shoulders lightly, "You know, I brought-"

"Oh, Roxy!" Toad interrupted my sentence as he hopped over in his horrible baby blue tux, "I found Tabby and Fred. Oh, hey Kurt."

"Hello Todd." Kurt replied in an equal deadpan as Toad had towards him before turning back to me, "You brought Todd?"

"Yeah, you know just give him a good five showers and it's as if the scent of sewers isn't even there." I said with a shrug as I noticed Toad hop away, "Well I should get going."

"Bye, Roxy." Kurt waved lightly in the air, with gloved hands. Ha! He had to wear gloves! Probably so Amanda wouldn't feel his fur and freak out! Stupid Amanda.

"I have the hottest date ever, yo." I could distinctly hear Toad chuckle as I walked towards the other three.

"Excuse me?" Tabby asked with her hands on her hips as she showed off the strange red and black dress that only she could manage to pull off.

"I'm going to have to agree with Face-ache here. He does have the hottest date ever." I said firmly with a nod of my head, "Wide-load has a close second though."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tabby waved me off before she started to dance slightly, "Come on guys, let's get out there and show them how to move!"

"Hey, look!" Toad said as he pointed to the door where a certain speed demon in a very well tailored suit strolled in with four girls on his arms, which caused us all to laugh loudly at him.

"Dude!" Fred called out in excitement.

"Now that boy knows how to work it." Tabby said with a smirk before she led Fred away to dance. Looking back towards him, he looked back at me and smirked before saluting me and also heading off to dance. Ignoring him, I walked with Toad onto the dance floor and began to dance, just as a slow song came on. Looking around at the speakers, both Toad and I sat there awkwardly for a minute before he finally chose to break the silence, his one hand scratching the back of his head instinctively.

"You know, you don't have to dance with me if you don't want to. I know I smell and stuff, yo."

"Ah, come on." I sighed lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to dance with him as soon as his hands were lightly placed on my hips, "But if you so much as think about moving your hands, I will rip them off."

"Yes ma'am."

.

"Whoo! I fucking love school dances!" Tabby cheered loudly from inside the girls' bathroom, then scaring away the small group of girls hiding out in there. "I mean it's just all the dancing and the loud music! It's all so- so- whoo!" She cheered again before throwing a bomb at one of the toilets.

"I like dancing like a slut as much as the next girl, but how are you this energized?" I asked with a disbelieving look in my eyes.

"Oh, right. Forgot to tell you." She mumbled with a wide smile on her face before hiking the skirt of her dress up and pulling a small bottle out of the top of her black and red poka dot stockings. Upon further examination I saw that it was a flask. And Upon my first sip, I saw that it was full of vodka.

"Well that just explains it all." I said with a large smile on my face, taking another large swig, savoring it as it burned down my throat and left a pool of delightful warmth in the pit of my stomach.

"So let's go back out there and boogy!" Tabby screamed as she walked to the door.

"Whoo!" I cheered loudly just as we walked into the hallway, where Toad and Fred were screaming.

"What the heck is that?" Toad shrieked while backing away from us.

"I'm not sure I want to find out!" Fred nodded as he backed up along with Toad, looking equally as petrified.

"Aw, come on! We don't look that bad!" Tabby tried to defend us as we faced them. Our hands on our hips and our faces set in stern glares at our very rude dates.

"B-b-b-but the-th-there's a-a-a-a-" Toad continued to stutter on as he pointed to something behind us. Turning around quickly, Tabby and I both gasped at the giant red glowy dinosaur thingy that stood there, growling at us. We all screamed in sync as the thing jumped at us before I threw a giant wall of shadows at it, hitting it to the ground. Where Fred then sat on it. And Fred, being the amazing fat ass that he is, was so fat that the thing was unable to move. And we were all safe again.

"So now what do we do, yo?" Toad asked as he sat on the thing's tail and leaned against Fred's back. Shrugging lightly I followed his lead and sat down on the dino's back, which was rather scaly and not comfortable. Looking up quickly I saw that my hair was already back to normal. Go me!

"I guess we wait." Tabby said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait for what?" Fred asked as he twisted around to look at her, thus hitting Toad in the head.

"Wait for someone to show up." She said wisely with a wide smile on her face as she took out her flask again and sipped it before handing it to me, "Someone always shows up."

And just as I handed the flask back to her, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Evan, and some tan guy came running around the corner. Only to stop short when they saw us all siting there. "Well, looks like you got things under control here." Scott said while looking on at us.

"Yup, no problem." Fred said as if he had actually done anything besides be a fat ass.

"Bitching." I cheered happily with a giggle while making peace signs with both of my hands, there by showing how badly the institute kids, and Lance, failed at life in comparison to me.

"Move away, " Sir spray tan told us as he stepped in front of us with some sort of technological thingy, "It's going bye-bye now."

"Hey, I've seen that thing before!" Toad said happily while pointing at the machine as we all got off of the monster.

"This is a new one, with special modifications that sends these bad boys back where they came from." Spray tan man informed us all before starting the machine up with blue light that covered the monster before it was gone in a puff of smoke and he started running away again, "Let's go!"

"So..." I trailed off lamely while turning back to Lance who had stayed behind with us, "How was your night?"

"Is it sad if I still consider it being rather normal despite being attacked by a monster from a different dimension?" He asked with a shrug while running his hands through his hair.

"Probably, yo." Toad hopped lightly onto the wall while saying this before hopping back onto the ground.

"God, I'm tired." I muttered lowly while sitting against the wall next to the bathroom and pulling out my phone, dialing the last number in my recent calls list.

"Who are you calling?" Tabby asked as she sat down next to me, only to get waved away as the other person picked up.

"What?" He asked in a slightly aggravated voice.

"Come here." I muttered angrily at him before hanging up and looking at my other friends with a wide smile one my face.

"Who did you call?"Lance asked just as a gust of wind was felt down the hallway, "Oh, I got it."

"What do you want?" Pietro asked as he glared at me, "You know I was in the middle of doing something."

"Or someone." Tabby cut in with a wide smirk on her face as she looked in on the conversation.

"Carry me?" I asked with wide eyes, trying to look as cute as possible while holding my arms out to him like a toddler.

"What? No." Pietro said while looking at me as if I was an idiot as I stared at him with determination behind my cutest eyes. Now, to the regular observer, they would have just simply thought that Pietro was going to win and that would be the end of it. But to the people actually watching, they knew that we were actually having an intense eye battle and that Pietro was loosing badly, which was further pointed out when he gave in, "Fine, come here."

"Yay!" I cheered happily while hopping onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck at the same time as he grabbed onto the back of my knees to keep me in place. And before I even knew it, we were running at a super speed out of the school.

"You know, you are so lucky that all of those girls were idiots." I could distinctly hear him say above the noise of the air whipping around us.

"I know." I stated simply while nuzzling my face lightly into the crook of his neck before speaking in a quiet voice that reflected how tired I really was, "Will you steal me some ice cream?"

"Sure." He agreed in a calm voice while changing the direction he was running in, a warm smile meant only for me on his face.

* * *

So... this chapter was not very sexually related. But there was a reason behind it. This was where Roxy is starting to realize that she likes Kurt, did you see how jealous she got about Amanda? And no, that does not have anything to do with the fact that I seriously hate Amanda. I think this chapter also kinda shows how Roxy and Pietro's relationship is starting to change. Yes, they do still flirt but that's who they are. Now it's mostly just that they are really close friends and that Roxy has Pietro wrapped around her finger. And the whole sexuality think was kinda based on the fact that I don't think Roxy is strait, but she's never really thought about it. So yeah, I'd say she's at least bi if not pan.

So you guys should totally review because I'm lonely and reviews make me happy and stuff.


	11. The Part Where the Rap Breaks Down

**AN: So, long time no see? Hehe, sorry. If it makes you eel any better, this is my third time writing this chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy.**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to homosexuality.  
**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter eleven- This is the part where the rap breaks down

"_We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger." -Tad Williams_

* * *

There is that day in your life where you just wake up and know "Yeah today is going to be a total piece of shit". That's what I woke up feeling this morning. And it might just have been because I woke up to Fred flipping my mattress, with me still on it, or it may have been because I came to find that Tabby had blown up the shower again, or it might have been something deeper than that.

But needless to say, I was not a happy koala when I walked downstairs and I think that everybody noticed. Except Toad of course.

"Hey Roxy!" He chirped happily as he bounced into the room, then onto the cabinet that I was about to go into, and then over onto the ledge of the sink to try to catch flies there.

"I swear to go-" I started before feeling a quick breeze roll by me which then ended with Pietro leaning on the cabinet in front of me.

"What's up Sweets?" He asked with a coy smirk as he leaned in nice and close to me. Like a kitten eying a ball of yarn. Which makes me the yarn. Which means I will potentially be shredded to death. I no longer like this analogy. I then tried discreetly taking a step backwards, which Pietro of course noticed. "Why are you backing away?" He asked confused.

"I don't want to be ripped to shreds!" I yelled quickly before grabbing my pop tarts and running out of the house and into Lance's car. But looking around I realized that I was the only one there and that we were all running early for once. Sweet!

"So, uh Rox." Tabby said slowly as she and the rest of the Brotherhood walked out to the car, "What the hell was that all about?"

"What was all about?" I asked innocently as everybody piled into the car, thus causing me to stand up so that Toad, Tabby, and Pietro could sit in the back with me and then sat on Tabby's lap.

"That whole 'being ripped to shreds thing', yo" Toad asked confused while watching a fly fly around the car.

"And don't you usually sit on my lap, Sweets?" Pietro asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Um, yeah. But today I wanted to sit on Tabby's lap cos I like this side of the car better." I said with a shrug. Yeah, that sounds believable. Everybody in the car looked very confused by me, so that was normal.

...

"Hey, wild blue yonder boy." I said with a small smirk playing on my lips as I took my usual seat right behind him in English

"Arg, vhy does everybody call me zhat?" He said with a frustrated sigh as he turned back to look at me, "First Tabbizha and now you? And zhen zhere iz zhat stupis 'Fuzzy Lumpkins' one. I don't even know vhat that means! Like is it supposed to be cute or mean or vhat?"

"Whoa man, it is way too early for you to be going all bat shit crazy on me." I said as I waved a hand in front of his face, "Try this rant on my again at lunch."

"Zhorry, I juzt had a very bad night." He sighed again as he slumped forward, and rested his head in his hands, "Logan vas in a bad mood so he made us stay an extra hour for training and zhen Kitty kept trying to make me taste her muffins so I had to hide vrom her all night and didn't go to sleep until three."

"Aw, I feel you blue boy." I said with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "The brotherhood boys kept me over until like two in the morning then my dad yelled at me for a couple hours when I got home and then I only fell asleep or like an hour before school today." Which was the truth, I didn't sleep and I was up until two talking to Toad and Tabby.

"Vell you should go to bed nice and early tonight." He said with a smile "Zhat's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said with a completely fake smile, knowing that nothing of that sort would happen tonight.

...

Come gym class, and I was hiding under the bleachers. Far away from all the stupid loud people and all the stupid bright light. But apparently the stupid loud people could still come find me. As was proven at Pietro was suddenly sitting next to me in the rafters of the bleachers and handing me a cigarette. Which I took gladly.

"So why do you seem petrified of me today?" He asked quietly, so as to not alert the teachers that we were under here.

"I'm a ball of yarn and you're a cat and you just want to unwind me." I said just as quietly, but not because of the teachers, but because in saying it out loud I realized just how stupid I sounded.

"Is that like some kind of girl metaphor or something?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"No, you just looked like a cat this morning and it scared me." I mumbled with a shrug before shrugging lightly and yawning.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"The day that Toad set the kitchen on fire while trying to cook hot dogs." I said after a moment of thinking.

Pietro sat quietly for a moment, probably trying to remember how long ago that night was before looking at me shocked, "Sweets, that was over a week ago!"

"I'm aware." I dead panned.

"Well come on, gym is almost over." He said as he jumped down from his seat and held a hand out for me, "So let's head to lunch now and get some grub!"

"We don't have any money, dumb ass." I said with a roll of my eyes as I jumped down without his hand.

"Yeah, but I have Evan's wallet."

...

"I'm making mac and cheese! Oh I'm making mac and cheese! And no god damned fat asses will eat it on me!" I sang loudly while dancing around the kitchen before hearing Freddy object from the room which only caused me to laugh and dance more.

"So I hear this rumor that you're making mac and cheese?" Pietro chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"How did you know?" I smiled widely while dancing in a circle around him.

"Just a guess." He smiled back t me as he grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle quickly, "So what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm making food!" I squealed happily, "There is nothing better than food!"

"You're so cute." Pietro purred while pulling me into him so our chests were touching and I could feel his breath on my face. His face tilted slightly and he began to lean into me. And just as I closed my eyes, the door slammed open. Looking up slowly I saw a blue chick in a small black skirt and shirt. As soon as Pietro noticed her he gasped loudly and pushed me away. Dick.

"Mystique?" He practically screamed as ran into the hallway which then prompted everybody else to assemble in the hallway with shocked looks on their faces. Except Tabby, she was still up in her room. And me, I was confused. How did the focus of the conversation go from me to a blue chick? And who was the blue chick? Was she that scary shape shifting blue chick that they were all afraid of? That would make sense.

"Guess whose back?" She chuckled darkly while looking at the four boys then around the house.

"Hey, is that really you, yo?" Toad asked stupidly as he got very close to her, as if to inspect her before she picked him up by the throat and threw him, "Yeah, it's you."

"You pathetic lazy clods have destroyed my house!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well we've been kinda thinking about cleaning up." Freddy said with a stutter as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his shoes.

"You so that." She nodded, "And while you're at it, grow some back bones! What happened to the team of tough mutants I assembled?"

"W- what are you talking about?" Pietro stuttered out, "we're as tough as ever!"

"Really? When was the last time you beat the X-men?" She waited only half a beat before continuing, "Oh that's right, once you got her to help you!" And with that I was brought into the conversation.

"Let me guess, Mystic right?" Tabby spat out as she made her way down the stairs, probably after hearing the commotion.

"Try Mystique." Well I guess that clears up who she is, I thought to myself. "Now, this is my home and my rules. Rule number one: move out of my room! Think you can handle that, Bam-bam?"

And then I knew that shit was going to go down because Tabby got that evil look in her eyes and she put her hands together. The only times that she did these two things together was when she was making some of her bombs. And low and behold, her hands were glowing with freshly made bombs.

"Yeah, I can." All together the guys gasped loudly before Pietro ran up the stairs and held her hands back together.

"Probably not a good idea Boom- boom." He scolded quietly while taking the ball of energy out of her hand and throwing it at Freddy. Who just looked really confused for a moment before throwing it at me. Who, without a second thought, handed it to Toad and threw him into the kitchen. Which was quickly followed by a loud bang and a scream.

"Fine whatever, I was getting sick of living in moron manor." Tabby grumbled as she made her way back up the stairs.

"She learns quickly, unlike the rest of you." Mystique said with a glare at the boys before turning to me, "Maybe I should have made a team of girls. They seem much more competent."

"Yeah…" Pietro said after a long moment of awkward silence just as Toad walked out of the kitchen with his hair standing on ends, "Where have you been all this time?"

"All you need to know is that I'm back and that those arrogant X-men are about to be knocked down a peg." She said with a knowing smirk before moving out of the door way, "Meet your new secret weapon."

And just like that a girl with ratty looking black hair and a very cute red corset top walked into the room. And Pietro looked like he shit a brick.

"Wanda?"

"Pietro!"

Then shit started flying. Literally. There were pipes breaking through the ceiling, bursting water at us. The book shelves had all of their books go flying before they fell themselves. The closets burst open and all their contents went everywhere. And the stove top burst on fire.

"My macaroni!" I screamed in anguish just as Pietro came up beside me and pulled me behind the couch with the rest of the guys. Looking back up, there was now a bowling ball imprinted in the wall directly behind where my head used to be. That could have hurt.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Toad asked in a panic as he looked up to Pietro.

"Worse." He panted out between deep breathes, "My sister."

"I thought you said she as in an asylum?" I whispered to him, not wanting her to hear.

"Last time I checked, she was!" He whispered back with a confused look on his face.

"You two need some serious family counseling!" Lance yelled as he lost his balance. Once he regained it he was glaring at Pietro, "Make her stop."

Pietro just stared at Lance as if he were stupid, "You make her stop."

Lance gave the universal 'fine' shrug and stood up. He extended his arms out towards the beast from hell and made the ground shake, causing a crack in the ceiling to head towards her. But with an equal extension of her arms, the crack was quickly heading towards us. And a large portion of the ceiling felon us. Well them. I teleported out of the way. But while I was just trying to teleport out of the room, I ended up at the Xavier Mansion. Weird.

By the time I had managed (Correctly) to teleport back to the house it appeared that all the chaos had calmed down, although Tabby's old room no longer had windows or furniture or appeared to be livable and there was now an old lady in the kitchen sipping tea.

...

Finally, it was Friday. I had slept for a total of two hours the night before, Wanda had not only gotten control over her powers but also a nice new haircut, the creepy old lady had stopped babbling in some kinda hippie talk and had left, and Pietro had been thrown out a window at least three times today. All was right with the world! Oh, and did I mention the best part?

"We're going to the mall! Oh, we're going to the mall! And we're not going to be super drunk and lose my favorite pair of panties in a tree!" I sang happily as I skipped down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, only to be met by three boys all looking confused, two girls looking at me like I was an idiot, and Pietro smirking. "Although that was a good night."

"I worry about you, Roxy." Toad said as he stood in a crouched toad like position, "I really do, yo."

"Focus people." Mystique growled out to us, "Now is not the time to slack off. Today will be when you all prove to me that you are worth all the effort by defeating the X-men. Now go."

And with that we all headed out to the car. With Lance driving, Wanda in the passenger's seat, that only left Toad, Freddy, Pietro and I in the back. So of course, I sat on Pietro's lap. Where I then proceeded to continue my 'going to the mall' song and dance. But doe to the circumstances it was more so a hum and wiggle.

"Sweets, you really need to sit still." Pietro whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer to him, "This car is way too full and has one too many of my sister's in it for me to be getting this excited."

"You're no fun." I giggled as I sat still.

...

"So this is the mall." I said to Wanda as we all walked into the large area. "The security is laughable and the food is crap. Oh, and over there is where you will be making your dramatic entrance as soon as we all start to lose our individual battles."

"Thanks." Was all she could manage to mumble out before we heard a bunch of noise coming from the parking lot.

"Now everybody, scatter." Following my own instructions I ran up the stairs with Pietro but then turned right where he turned left. I think he was heading towards the place that tailors suits. And I was heading for the toy store! The best place in the whole mall!

Quickly I used a couple shadows from the nearby empty corners to pull open the grates that were separating me from the store. But instead of releasing the shadows, I kept them close by so as to keep my black hair. Once inside, I began running around and turning all of the loud toys on and laughing loudly, hoping to get someone's attention.

"H- hello?" A voice with a distinctive southern twang to it stuttered out, "Who's in here?"

Deciding to have some fun with her, I collected my group of shadows and teleported behind her which then also made the area around her much darker.

"Just me." I whispered into her ear. But just as quickly as I had appeared behind her, she had whipped around and grabbed my face with her suddenly bare hand.

All of the events of my life flashed through my eyes. Everything. Running away from home, watching Kurt in the lunch room, meeting the Brotherhood, meeting Kurt, watching myself change between Fleur and Roxy in the mirror, talking with Kurt in his room, sleeping on a bench in a park, and watching the Lion King with Kurt.

And then everything went black or a moment before light overwhelmed all of my senses. Looking around confused, I was laying on the floor with Rogue crouched above me and my head was pounding.

"Roxy?" She asked with a shocked look on her face, "But… It's you?"

"Please don't tell him." I mumbled as loudly as I could. Which if we're being realistic, I don't think it was very loud at all. The last thing I remember hearing was Rogue curing from above me as she tried to pick me up and then nothing.

...

"Where am I?" I asked myself when I woke up in an all-white room and was laying on a small bed with white sheets.

"You are in the medical wing of the mansion." Hank McCoy said as he walked into the room with a clip board.

"So you're a doctor now too?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're a mutant?" He shot back with a playful smile on his lips. "Now, just so you are aware you not only have an iv in to make sure you stay hydrated but also this lovely little bracelet which will make it so you are unable to use your powers while here. I personally think that it is a bit much, but Logan insisted that you should have it on while you are here."

"Well that's just dandy." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes before a question popped into my head, "So what exactly happened?"

"Rogue touched you for a bit too long and absorbed a too much of your essence which is what caused you to pass out. You will be fine; we just want to keep you here over night for observations." Hank explained.

"So does that mean that everybody knows-"

"Zhat you have been lying to us zhis whole time?" A familiar voice said as he walked through the door. But it seemed foreign at the same time because of the anger laced into his voice, I had never heard that before, "Yes."

"Well, I'll just leave you too along." Hank said as he made a beeline out the door.

"Kurt, I-"

"Save it." He spat out as he headed back towards the door, "I just came to make zure zhat you vere alright. But I zee zhat you are, so I'm leaving."

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" I screamed at him, hoping he would listen. He paused for only a moment with his hand on the door knob, still not looking at me.

"Vell you did." Before I knew what had happened, the door swung open and slammed into the wall behind it and Kurt had stormed out, tail jerking back and forth as I trying to help convey his anger.


	12. Green Goo

**AN: I have been writing so much this winter break! I'm not going to jinx myself by saying that I'll have another chapter out soon, but I'll try. I think this chapter seems rushed but I'm really bad at writing fight scenes and really just want to get back to normal high school life Roxy and Kurt. Grrrr. Also, I really want some pie.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolutions, or any of the characters. I do in fact own Roxy.**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional reference to homosexuality.  
**

* * *

Belle Fleur

Chapter twelve- Green Goo

_"Forget love... I'd rather fall in chocolate." -Unknown Author_

* * *

"Mr. McCoy!" I screamed as loudly as I could repeatedly until said blue man walked into the room. I wish it could be the other blue man. You know the cute and tiny one who isn't talking to me because I'm such a major bitch.

"What is it Roxy?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice as if I had been bugging him all day. Which I have been.

"Can I go home?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice while making a sad pouty face.

"I've told you at least five times now that we need to keep you here until your powers return fully to make sure that Rogue didn't cause any permanent damage." He explained for the sixth time now.

"Yeah I know you keep saying that. But look, I'm fine! My powers work fine-" At that I tried making an orb out of the shadows of the room but just ended up making the shadows do a weird kind of twitchy dance, "Well okay, I'll admit that my powers aren't at 100% just I'll be fine and if I'm not then I'll come right back. How does that sound?"

"The Professor is going to kill me." McCoy said in a very frustrated voice before pointing to a closet in the corner of the room, "Your clothes are in there, you are free to go."

...

"Kurt! Please just let me talk to you!" I called out as I chased after him.

"Vhat else could you possibly have to zay to me?" He asked while whipping around to finally face me.

"A lot actually." I said in a quiet voice while looking down at the ground, "Look, I know what I did was completely wrong and I have no right to ask you to forgive me, but could you at least just listen to me?"

"I told you right from the start that she was lying to us." Jean said in a condescending tone as she strolled down the hallway.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk to Kurt." I practically growled, trying my hardest not to punch her.

"I'm just saying-"

"Nobody cares what you are saying Jane." I shot beck quickly while balling my hands up into fists at my side.

"My name's not Ja-"

"I said nobody cares!" I finally screamed before turning back to Kurt with my innocent look back on.

"Ve should go talk in my room." He stuttered out before guiding me there, "So vhat did you vant to tell me?"

"Okay this whole 'me lying about whom I really am' thing was never really my idea. And I never thought it could blow up in my face like this." I started to explain while pacing the room, Kurt just sat on his bed and watched me, "Like at first I was just doing to so I could have a place to stay, but then I met you and everybody and I really liked it here. And I really like you, like a lot. Like more than I have ever liked anyone. And I couldn't tell you who I really was because then you'd never talk to me. Kind of like what you're doing now."

"I really like you too Roxy, I do." Kurt finally said as he stood up and took a single step closer to me. But that still left a good ten feet between us, "but I really just need some time to think about all of zhis."

And then, in a huge cloud of smoke he was gone. And I was left alone.

Fuck.

I was going to ask him to teleport me home.

That shit's like a good hour walk.

Fuck.

...

"You all are assholes, I hope you realize." I called out to the brotherhood as soon as I walked into the house. Pietro and Fred were playing cards, Lance was just sitting on the couch, and Toad was flipping through the channels. Did they even notice I was gone?

"Hey Roxy, where have you been?" Lance asked, looking up at me as if I've been here the whole time.

"Well during our little battle, Rogue knocked me out and brought me back to the mansion where I have been trapped for two days. Oh and everybody knows who I am!" I screamed angrily while kicking Toad off of his seat, "But thanks for the concern."

"Sorry Rox, we just thought you were out partying yo." Toad said as he attempted to take his seat back from me which only ended with me teleporting him outside. Well that's what I tried doing. He really just ended up two feet away from me.

"And now my powers are like fucking shot! God fucking damn it!" I screamed. "And why the fuck would you ever think I would leave mid battle to go partying for two days strait?"

"That's not important right now," Lance said as he stood up very suddenly, "Right now we have to go to the Xavier Mansion."

"You guys are literally the worst friends ever."

...

"Aw come on sweets, you should be happy." Pietro grinned at me, "You're finally going to be on the same side as your lover boy."

"Yeah now if only lover boy was talking to me.." I trailed off as we entered into an elevator that would take us to the lower more secret levels of the mansion, "And what is up with you guys and the epic entrances?"

"Mystique likes them, so we just go along with it, yo." Toad shrugged lazily. And then the elevator doors opened and we were faced with at least twenty people who hated us.

"I'd like you to say hello to your new teammates." Professor Xavier said to the Xmen while wheeling around to face us.

"You vant us to work with them?"

"No way!"

"Not a chance!"

"Professor, you can't be serious! After what they did to us?" Kitty came out of the angry crowd to complain.

"Hey we won, you loss." Pietro said as he zipped behind Kitty to pat her on the shoulder then zipped back before she could swat him, "Get over it."

"I know this will be difficult for some of you" Insert pointed looks at Scott and Lance, "But despite your person feelings we face tremendous odds going against Magneto and we will be a much stronger team with their help."

"Why are you guys even volunteering for this?" Evan asked with an angry look on his face "You don't like us any more than we like you."

"We have our reasons." Pietro shot back.

"Yeah maybe it's 'be kind to losers week'." Toad chipped in with a small hop.

"And from what I've seen, you losers need a new team leader." Lance said as he strutted (yes, he struts) up to Scott and pointed in his face.

"Yeah? Well guess what shake down?" Is that really what Scott thinks his name is? That's a stupid name, "You can have the job. I'm done with this."

"You suck as team captain." I shot out to Lance while leaning back against a wall and trying to ignore Kurt glaring at me.

"Do you want the job then?" Lance asked with a smirk, knowing I was kidding.

"No, I'm just saying." I shrugged and tried not to smile.

"We must get back to training, and focus."

...

Okay, so we're in this like old abandoned work yard where this Magneto guy is supposed to be. We've been looking around for him for like a good twenty minutes and all we've found were these giant silver orbs that look like pacman. This whole time while we're working hard Pietro is just relaxing and not helping at all. Cos he's a dick like that. And Wanda's looking around all suspicious and glaring at Pietro and walls like Magneto is just going to fall out of thin air. I think this is the single weirdest family I have ever seen.

"It's a trap!" Wanda screeched out just shortly after shit started blowing up and everything started floating. Looking back I saw that Pietro was nowhere in sight. Ignoring his disappearing act I turned back to where the explosions were coming from. And standing there (also in dramatic entrance pose) were four of the oddest looking men ever. They also appeared to be surrounded by fire.

Almost immediately they all started attacking us. Not all that expectantly I stuck by Toad and made sure he didn't die while trying to entice a giant man made of metal. That ended quickly once a flaming barrel was thrown at my head. Looking around I saw that it was thrown by the guy making all the fire. And he was smirking right at me.

Smirking back I turned to him and threw as big of a ball of shadows as I could, which was about the size of a bowling ball. But at least my powers were working again!

But so was this guy's. Currently he was making a Tiger. Out of fire.

"That is so fucking cool fire guy!" I yelled excitedly while dodging away from said fire Tiger.

"Thanks, but the name's Pyro!" He called in a distinctly Australian voice.

"Ha, I see what you did there." I giggled while throwing more little balls of shadows at him, "That's very clever!"

"Glad you appreciate it-"

"It's Magneto!" Someone called out just before the ground began shaking and we all fell to the ground.

Correction: we all fell into the ground. Which really hurts.

"Nobody move." Storm instructed us all, probably due to the large amount of guns that were being pointed at us. Where the hell are we?

"Now what?" Evan groaned at the sound of... some large banging. Not really sure what it is. But it made all the guys with guns run away.

"It sounds like footsteps." Kurt said with a terrified look on his face when right on queue, a giant robot came stomping at us. This thing had to be at least fifty feet tall.

At the feeling of all of us, including the robot, rising out of the hole in the ground, all I could think to do was scream, "What the fuck is happening?" Which seemed to be the general thought of the whole group.

Especially when the robot thing started shooting lasers at us. Nothing we were doing was working. Fred was throwing cars, Storm was electrocuting it, Evan was throwing chunks of wood at it, I was thowing shadow balls at it, and Lance was trying to shake it to the ground.

It always managed to come right back at us with more lasers. Worst part of all of this was that there were like five helicopters circling above us and cop cars starting to surround the whole scene.

Actually I lied. The worst part was when the robot threw this green goo at us which slowly hardened into what seemed to be a rock. Speaking from personal experience, it's really weird to be frozen in place inside a giant green rock and still be able to see all your friends fighting around you.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


End file.
